Blast From The Past
by PaigeLovato
Summary: My Name is Paige Jackson, I was a normal girl with a normal life until the accident, now I still life a normal life, but I've got a pretty secret hobby. 9 Years ago I was with a boy named Dean Winchester before they just up and left town, now 9 years later they stroll into town and straight into my barber shop, and that's where the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Blast from the Past**

**Prologue**

Dean and Sam were about 30 miles out of California on their way to meet Ellen and Jo and get on with their most recent hunt, a vamp nest, if Ellen was right, there was around 10 of them altogether, but with the four of us they should be pretty easy to take out.

"Dude I don't know, even for us this motel is pretty crappy" Sam said to Dean as he opened the trunk of the impala to get their bags.

"Yeah, but it'll have to do, I'm starving dude, I've drove for hours. I'll go check us in real quick" Dean was saying over his shoulder towards Sam and he walked into the office to book a room.

Within minutes Dean was walking towards the room directly in front of his beloved impala, he walked in first, Sam following seconds behind him, as Sam closed the door he hear Dean say "Right you get the police scanner up and running and call Ellen, she'll fill us in, in the mean time I'm gonna go grab us some grub before I die of starvation or something!"

"With the amount of food you eat, I'm sure you'll live another ten minutes, I'll let you know what Ellen says when you get back" Sam says chuckling to himself slightly as he starts setting the police scanner up.

20 Minutes later Sam hears the impala pulling up outside, as dean walks into their room he hears Sam ending his phone call with Ellen, "Alright Ellen we'll get ready and head down to check out the bodies, I'll call you and let you know what we find"

"Surely they would've checked the victims over by now, by the way I grabbed you a Cob salad" Dean said whilst stuffing his double bacon and cheeseburger into his mouth.

"This morning there was around 8 or 9 bodies turned up, decapitated, Ellen wants us to check it out, she thinks there's a hunter who's already beat us to the job" Sam replied after a mouthful of his salad.

"Okay then, we'll get going as soon as we've finished eating"

Around 45 minutes later Sam and Dean were all suited up and on their way to the morgue, Dean spotted an old fashioned barber shop on his way past

"That reminds me, I'm due a haircut, and Samantha, you are waaay overdue one, so we'll pop in on the way back" Dean just started laughing to himself while Sam just glared at him from the passenger seat.

Once they pulled up outside Dean leant over and pulled a box out of the glove compartment, "I think I'm gonna be Agent Farnsworth today, Take your pick Sammy" he handed the box over the Sam and he picked one out at random and they headed inside.

After talking to the Coroner about the bodies and convincing him that they needed a copy of the reports they were left alone with 2 of the bodies.

"Defiantly vamps" Sam stated after pushing down on the top of the gums and a retractable fang showing. "So what, some other hunter or hunters just stroll into down without Jo or Ellen finding out and takes the nest out?!" Dean was looking agitated "So basically we've came here for nothing, c'mon lets just get outta here and call the girls"

"Here's those reports Agents, anything else you need, just ask" The coroner smiled as he handed the papers over the Sam

"Thank you, that should be everything, we'll be on our way now" Sam said just before practically jogging to catch up with Dean since he started walking out once the Coroner returned.

As soon as they returned to the impala Sam rang Ellen and informed her they were the defiantly the vamps that had been found,

"Okay so there were 9 bodies there, that means there's still one out there Sam" Ellen said matter of factly on the other end of the phone after listening to him,

"Right, so we know they were hiding out in an abandoned house just outside of town, so me and Dean will check it out tonight and track the last one, and get rid of him, you and Jo might as well head back to the Roadhouse, there's no point in four of us staying to take him out" Sam said whilst quickly scanning over the coroner reports,

"yeah, you're probably right, see you later Sam"

The boys decide to go grab a coffee in a little diner around the corner and look over the reports and their other research

"Okay so we'll go do a sweep of the house just after sunset, and if the son of a bitch is there, we'll kill him, if not we'll try to track him to where we can" Dean says while eyeing up one of the waitresses "Dean, stop put your tongue away and listen please?" Sam says giving him a slight glare, "why does this place seem so familiar man?"

Dean looks at him, shocked for a second "You don't remember?!" Sam shook his head "We lived here for a couple of month around 9 year ago, you were only about 14 or 15, it was when dad just took off and left us in the hotel for 2 month before coming back and demanding we get up and leave" Dean just sighed "We had a pretty good time here, well I did, I don't know about you, you just hid away in the motel most of the time"

Sam thought about it for a second, before a look of realisation came across his face "I remember man, this was where you were with that girl for a while, what was her name, Faye?...Kay?...PAIGE! that was it! God that girl gave you a run for your money Dean!" Sam just started laughing

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Sam! You've gotta admit though, she was pretty damn good, she even stood up to dad when he strolled back in" Dean smiled to himself slightly remembering that memory

**Flashback 9yrs ago in the boys' motel room**

**Dean, Sam and Paige were all sat in the motel room, Sam was sitting cross legged in front of the couch, Dean and Paige were sat in the middle of the sofa, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder, Dean would've never admitted this to anyone, but he liked this girl, a lot, she was feisty and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and he loved that, he really did. They were all sat watching Grease, it was one of Paige's favourite films, and Sammy seemed to be really enjoying it. Dean wasn't really paying attention to it, he was just watching Paige out the corner of his eye, how she kept mouthing along to the film, and she had a smile on her face that lit up her eyes too, he felt himself smiling, he loved her company. Him and Sam both liked her, Sammy thought she was great since she'd always stick up for him when his brother was teasing him. **

**Paige just caught him out the corner of her eyes, raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "you're supposed to be watching the film Dean, c'mon it's one of my favourites, and you promised since you lost the bet!" she said giggling and kissing his cheek, Sam turned around and shushed her since he seemed to be enjoying the film that much.**

**The film came to end and they all sat there just talking, Sam was asking Paige to teach him how to play poker since Dean and her were playing "I'll show ya then Sam, it's not that hard" **

**They played around 4 games before they heard a car pull up right outside their room "Shit" was all Dean had to say as John came through the door, John still had his back to the boys when he said "Boys, grab your bags, we're leaving, now!" he sounded angry, bloody brilliant Dean thought.**

**As John turned around he spotted Paige sitting at the table looking pissed "and who are you? whoever you are, it's time to go" he said while glaring at dean, of course dean and told Paige his father had went on a business trip and just left them there, not that it bothered him, but it bothered Sam.**

**"Excuse me, I'm not going anywhere, and anyway who the fuck do you think you are, just waltzing in here and dishing your orders out after leaving your sons here for 2 month to fend for themselves?!"**

**"Paige, drop it, just c'mon I'll walk you" Before Dean could even finish he heard his dads voice "Look little girl, go back home, we're leaving town, and you have no right shouting your mouth off to me, I'm just doing my job"**

**Paige's fist was clenched by her side, and in no time she was walking over the John and her fist collided with his face, and before anything else could get said Dean grabbed wrist and pretty much dragged her out of the room as quick as he could before someone got hurt "I'll walk her home" Dean shouted over his shoulder to John was stood looked pretty damn pissed off. **

**After dealing with a pissed of Paige and finally getting her to calm down, they reached her house, Paige knew once they'd left town she'd probably never see them again, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes and before they could fall she quickly kissed dean, gave him a hug and said goodbye, once she was inside Dean started walking back to the motel, preparing for whatever bullshit his dad was going to say to him, God he could not be bothered with this, he kind of wanted to stick around for a little while, but that he knew that wouldn't happen.**

The boys finished they're coffees and drove along to the barber shop they'd seen, this place looked very familiar to him but he couldn't think why, he was almost positive he'd never been to this particular barbers before, even when they were younger. They pulled the car up and proceeded in,

"I'll be two seconds there boys" the girl said to them as they walked in, she was just finishing up someone's hair, It couldn't be, could it? Thought Dean, he was just pondering the thought when he heard "Who's first then?" as soon as he looked at her he knew, he'd recognise those blue eyes anywhere, "It's just me sweetheart" Dean said giving her his signature smile in the mirror as he sat in the chair.

"Fuck me, Dean Winchester is that seriously you!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Paige P.O.V.**

Was it 6:00am already, I groaned, it felt like I'd only been asleep for around 2 hours, "Better drag my arse out of bed and into the shower" I said to myself, I didn't even have a shower before I passed out in my bed after last nights antics. I sat up in and pulled myself out of bed, by whole body ached all over, "damn vamps" I muttered, I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it run for a few minutes while plugging my iPod into my docking station and pressing play, ACDC Highway to Hell started playing quite loudly as I got in the shower and let the hot water soothe my muscles, grabbing my shampoo bottle I started singing along

"Living easy, loving free, season ticket on a one-way ride" Smiling to myself while I was singing and washing my hair, I grabbed my body wash and started rubbing it around my shoulders "Fuck!" I winced, getting out the shower I looked into the mirror to see a bruise right over my left shoulder, That must've happened when I got slammed into the wall. Wrapping a towel around my body I grabbed my docking station and made my way back to my room. I turned the music up and grabbed some underwear from my drawers, once I'd slipped them on I started to get to work on my hair makeup, just going for a simple look, messy bed-head style hair and simple brown shadows with a little bit of liner, I quickly got dressed seeing that the time was 6:50. Once in the kitchen I grabbed a can of Rockstar from the fridge and grabbed my cigarettes from the counter, I made my way to the back door and lit one up, enjoying it before I had to head to work, Yes I knew it was a bad habit, but I ended up taking it up after the accident, it helped stop me ripping someone's head off when I was stressed, plus I enjoyed the five minutes I got to myself in work because of it. I threw the cigarette into the ash tray and locked the back door as I walked back in, grabbing my handbag, my Rockstar and my car keys I walked out the front door ready to head to work.

My poor baby was all dirty after last night, I'd better wash her after work, and by 'my baby' I'm referring to my red mini cooper, her name's Rosetta and she's great, climbing in the car I noticed I'd left my blade on the passenger side floor well, shit, better pop that back into the boot, I quickly stuffed in under my leather jacket and went into the boot and popped up the false bottom I had in it, putting my blade in its place I got back in the car and started the drive to work.

Pulling up outside the barber shop I got out and opened the shutter, I was here around half an hour before we even opened, but I needed to sort the till out since I left in a hurry last night, plus I was way behind on paperwork, I need to catch up on it this weekend, the perks of owning your own business I guess.

The day went pretty slow actually, I had my regulars in but it was relatively quiet, it gave me a chance to catch up on my paperwork though, thank god. While the shop was empty I decided to check the police website and see what they knew, but apparently it wasn't much, I'm going to have to go after the last one tonight, he'll be heading back to the abandoned house probably, I'll just close up here and go straight there, it'll be starting to get dark when I leave anyway. I heard the bell go on the door and quickly closed my laptop, "Hey Richard, I'll sit you straight over and get you sorted" I smiled and gowned him up before grabbing my clippers and getting to work, Richard was lovely he always made conversation and always left me his change, he was nice like that. I had my back to the door while I was just finished tidying around Richards ears when I heard the bell go, I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw two guys, pretty good looking too and I hadn't seen them around, one was really tall, like well over a foot taller than me, with longer shaggy looking hair to about his jaw, and the other was a little shorter than him, with shorter hair, they were both wearing pretty nice suits, "I'll be two seconds boys" I called over my shoulder turning to just finish off Richards cut.

I took Richards payments and swept the floor before turning to the two boys, the more I looked at them they looked pretty familiar, I just couldn't think where from, I asked them who was going first, "It's just me sweetheart" The shorter one said flashing me a smile as he sat in the chair, I'd recognise that smile anywhere "Fuck me! Dean Winchester is that seriously you!?" I pretty much shouted smiling slightly "How longs it been, like 9 year or something?" He said smiling at me, "Something like that" I said picking up my clippers "So what brings you and I'm guessing that's little Sammy, to town?" I said pointing at Sam and chuckling slightly, Sam wasn't so little anymore. "We're just checking out the murders, since we're officially FBI agents now" Sam said smiling at her, he knew Dean had never told her what they did for a living and he thought it'd be best to lie.

"Oh really, yeah, all those deaths man" I said trying to look sad, I had to make my feeling look relatively real considering Sam just dropped that bombshell, "Fuck" she cursed noticed she'd sliced her finger with her scissors since she hadn't really been paying attention to what she was doing, "Still as clumsy as ever I see" Dean said chuckling . "Yeah well, shut it Winchester" She said fake glaring at him rinsing her finger under the tap before continuing with his hair. "So, fancy grabbing dinner and few drinks with us tonight for old times sake so we can have a catch up?" Dean asked her looking hopeful, she would've loved to but she's gotta get that bloodsucker, "Unfortunately Dean I can't, I've got shit loads of paperwork to catch up on, I'm way behind, but How about tomorrow if you're still in town that is?" I replied hoping he'd believe her, I really was terrible at lying, it amazed me how I managed to do it when I was away on hunts or anything. "Yeah, tomorrow sounds good, we'll still be here" After I took payment I wrote her number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, "Just call me tomorrow and we'll work something out" I said flashing Dean a smile, "See ya around boys"

"See ya Paige" the boys said in unison.

They walked out and I locked the door behind them seeing the time was almost 6pm, I quickly checked the till and put what money I'd made today into the safe before shoving my leather jacket on and heading to the car, the first place I was heading was that house, I was finishing this tonight. I pulled the mini a little way from the house and went into the trunk to grab my blade and syringe filled with dead mans blood, I made my way to the house almost silently, there was no sign of the bloodsucker yet so I proceeded to cautiously open the back door and head in, I found a good spot to hide herself till he showed, I hid just behind the couch, crouching waiting, around 20 minutes later I heard a car pull up, and two voices, "fucks sake man, I thought there was only one" I muttered to myself, preparing to jump and attack, she heard to front door and she recognised the voices instantly, it was Sam and Dean, fucks sake man, did they follow me here, I though to myself before just peeping out behind the couch, well they weren't in suits anymore, they were dressed in plaid shirts, jeans and boots, pretty much how I was dressed if I'm honest. I overheard their conversation and as they started for the kitchen I silently tried to make it behind the kitchen door so I was hidden still and I could hear them talking about vamps, how did they know about this shit, they couldn't be hunters, could they? out the corner of my eye I just noticed the vamp that got away last night, James was his name I think, I saw him lunge at me, "Shit" I shouted attempting to shove the syringe in his neck. Dean and Sam instantly ran in from the kitchen where they'd been looking to see this vamp on top of me, I was pretty much wrestling with the damn thing. I noticed one of the brothers grab the thing my its shoulders and pull it off me, James whipped his head back and smacked whoever had grabbed him in the face, I noticed it had been Sam, seeing Dean pulling his blade out. The vamp headed to the backdoor, but I just managed to catch up with it, quickly grabbing it's shoulders and turning it around before slicing through it's neck with my blade, I felt it's blood hit my face and just let the body drop.

I turned quickly to see Dean helping Sam up, and tried to run out the back door just as I got out I was rugby tackled to the floor by the eldest Winchester "Paige, you could've got yourself killed, and seriously hunting?! When did this start? How did this start?" Dean said pretty damn quick, "Look I'm fine, and I don't owe you any answers, I ain't seen you in 9 years" I say angrily hooking my leg around his waist to flip us so I could get up and make a run for it. As I got up and ran I ran straight into the youngest Winchester, he had me in a vice like grip, fucks sake man, I groaned "If you two amateurs hadn't turned up I would've had him! I was too busy trying to sneakily get near you so if the thing attacked I could've killed it!" I shouted, I was beyond pissed, my nostrils were flaring and my fists were clenched, I kept trying to wriggle free from Sam but that clearly wasn't happening. "Amateurs? seriously sweetie, you don't know the half of it, We've hunted since we were kids, and I mean kids, We can handle ourselves" Dean replied just smirking at her, I just looked at him, "Right fine, but if this ever happens again, please don't fuck up my hunt, I've been after these bastards for 4 year, I've been after that last son of a bitch for pretty much 8 year" I replied glaring at him, this was my hunt, my revenge, and they almost fucked it up.

"Paige, what happened to you?" Dean asked just looking at her, shocked. She felt Sam's grip loosen on her, "I think I'll take those drinks you offered now" I said the corner on my mouth moving into a fake smile, fuck here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction that I've shared anywhere so I'd honestly appreciate some reviews to know what everyone thinks, Hope you all enjoy reading it**

**Chapter 2**

After I'd been home and got changed I met the boys at a local pub, we were sat in one of the tables in the corner, Dean was at the bar and Sam was sat across from me, Dean walked back over putting a beer and a shot of whisky in front of me, I weakly smiled at him before downing the shot. I was waiting for the questions to start. Dean and Sam were both just staring at me, I don't think either of them knew what to say, so I started "What do you want to know?" I asked them before gulping some of the beer, "Start of easy, how did you end up hunting?" Sam asked me, I noticed Dean looked at my hand that was fiddling with the necklace around my neck, the necklace he had given me a few days before his father dragged them out of town, I dropped the necklace and sighed, dropping my eyes to the bottle in my hands so the boys wouldn't see the tears starting to well up I started talking,

"It was around 6 month after you boys left town, I was at a sleepover the police turned up on the door step and informed me they'd found my parents, murdered in the house, but they wouldn't tell me anymore than that, my uncle took me in, and 6 month after they were killed, he told me what had killed them and why, apparently they killed my parents to get to him, knowing he'd go after them, I didn't believe him, but I wanted someone to pay for their deaths I had just turned 18 and I couldn't understand why the police couldn't find anything, I was angry. So my uncle started teaching me how to hunt and I went on little odd jobs with him, while trying to train in barbering so I could keep my dad's barber shop open, it was like really the only thing I had left of him. But the more jobs I done, the more people or well monsters I killed, I wanted more I wanted to get the bastards that had killed my parents, My uncle eventually tracked them and we went after them, I knew I had to behead them, and I knew dead mans blooded helped a hell of a lot, but once I got near them and the fight begun, I could just see red, I wanted revenge, I wanted these bastards gone. I'd only took one or two out when James got me, he had me pinned to the wall and he was trying to get to me, telling me exactly what they had done to my parents, and just as he was finishing I saw my uncle tackle him off me, all I heard as him shouting, telling me to run, I did was I was told, and as I ran out of the room, I looked back, and saw around 4 vamps on top of him, they killed him too, I went on the missing list for a year, I was so obsessed with trying to find them, trying to kill them, I ended up in South Dakota, and ran into another hunter there, he helped train me, I haven't spoken to him in a good few years now, I left his after about 6 month and came back home after finding out the vamps were back, so I reopened to barber shop and went on with life as normal, well as normal as it can be when you're hunting around your everyday life, I only took a couple of the vamps out, but the other night, one of them got away and got my scent, so I knew they'd be after me, that's why I got rid of as many as I could, and as for James, that was a personal thing." I stopped, taking a long breath and wiped a few tears away before finishing the rest of my beer.

I composed myself before looking up "and by the way, FBI agents?! Seriously?! You petrified me in the shop, I thought the cops might've found something linked to me you dickheads" I smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Well we couldn't exactly tell you we were" Sam was in the middle of saying when Dean cut him off "You know, I think we need another round of shots" He smiled at Sam handing him $20, Sam got up and headed to the bar, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cigarettes "Dean I'm just gonna pop outside for 5 minutes" I said smiling slightly, "I'll come with you if you want?" He asked sounding hopeful, "Erm, sure, hope you don't mind the smell of smoke though" I replied getting up and heading out, Dean following closely.

Once outside I wasted no time in lighting one up, there was a little bit of awkward silence. "Smoking's really bad for you, you know" Dean said half smiling breaking the silence, I just looked at him smiling "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, now leave me be to enjoy this, it's been a stressful day" I didn't even realise I was playing with the necklace again until I heard Dean say "I'm surprised you kept that" I looked at him with a genuine smile on my face, "Why wouldn't I? It's so me, really, I've never been into all that girly crap" I said giggling slightly looking at him. God he had just gotten better looking as he got older. I shivered slightly not realising how cold it was outside till now, "Here take this" Dean said as he started taking his jacket off, "I'm fine, I'm almost finished anyway" I said shrugging it off and throwing what was left of the cigarette on the ground before starting to walk back in, Dean opened the door and as I walked through I felt his hand on the small of my back guiding me in. Once we got back to the table Sam was sitting with the shots and 3 beers in front of him, I slid onto my chair at the table and quickly downed my shot, "So what's your story then, the real one this time" I asked smirking as I looked at them both.

So they told me their story, what had happened with their father and everything else and we just talked and laughed most of the night, I started to yawn so I knew it was time to head home,

"So, where you guys staying?" I asked them, they told me there were staying in a motel around the corner, I knew it was an absolute dive like. "You know, I do have a couch and a spare room if you two want to stay at mine, because that motel is disgusting, you picked the worst one man!" Dean shifted in his seat, "You sure Paige, because honestly we don't mind staying at the motel"

"Yeah I'm sure, now c'mon I'm heading back I'm tired and my body aches" I said picking up my car keys and heading out, I noticed the impala was parked right next to Rosetta, "Nice ride" I commented, admiring her. "Yeah she's pretty sweet, you need a ride or have you got a car?" Dean asked me "I've got my baby, she'll do perfectly fine" I answered opening the car door ready to climb in, "Seriously, that's your car? it's like a typical chick car!" Dean was laughing while he said that, "It might be a typical chick car but it's brilliant, easy to hide on hunts, and I can almost outrun anything in it, including cops" I said smirking at him, I got in and started the engine but before I drove away I shouted out the window "Try to keep up now" winking as I said it.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but smile as she pulled out of the parking lot, I was tailing her within seconds a smirk stuck on my face, I knew I'd keep up. All of a sudden she rounded a corner and put her foot down by the looks of she, I was miles behind again, "Jesus christ how the fuck did she do that?!" I said as Sam just burst out laughing, "She defiantly hasn't changed like Dean, she still gives you a run for your money"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'll catch up" I said brushing him off, I put my foot down again and managed to catch up a little bit more, I noticed her slowing down and starting to pull in, we must be at hers now then.

As I got out the car she was leaning against her own, laughing at me, "Really think you could outrun Rosetta, Dean?" She said as she shoved herself up off the car and headed towards the house. I followed behind her with Sam. Damn, She got even hotter if that was possible, I noticed Sam clearing his throat while looked at me, and shaking his head, "What? I'm just admiring the view" I whispered to him a smirk creeping on my face. Once we got inside she dropped her keys and cigarettes onto the kitchen counter, "Help yourselves to whatever, I'm going to get changed and I'll be back down" She said motioning towards the fridge before she disappeared up the stairs. I grabbed a beer out the fridge while Sam just grabbed a water, I popped the top off and slid onto a seat at the breakfast bar.

I heard her coming down the stairs and I looked up to see her just coming into the kitchen now, "You can go sit in the living room you know?" She said looking at us both, "It's a lot comfier" She smiled as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for herself, I couldn't help myself, I found myself staring slightly at her, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, I could just notice a tattoo on her thigh that her shorts didn't quite cover and I noticed the anti possession tattoo on her right shoulder blade too. She had an hourglass figure and was an average build for her height, she only looked around 5ft 2, her hair was around shoulder length and it framed her face perfectly. She was still as beautiful as ever.

She headed into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, Sam and I followed suit, she was aimlessly flicking through the channels, Sam opened his laptop and was more than likely looking for a new case, as I looked around the room something caught my eye at the window, I started to stand up "Dean, you okay?" I heard her ask looking puzzled, "I think we've got company" I said moving my head in the direction of the window. "Shit" She said and she ran to a cupboard next to the doorway, she pulled out three blades and handed one each to me and Sam. Not even two minutes later there was a crash as whatever had been watching them crashed through the patio doors.

**Paige P.O.V**

Fuck was all I could think when I heard the crash, everything happened so fast, within seconds I could feel a vice like grip around me and my blade was against my neck, "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I managed to get out in between struggling to get free of the grip, "My name's Monica, you killed my mate earlier, you hunters always think your better than us" the creature spat, I saw Dean take one step towards us, "One more step boy and she's dead" Sam had disappeared, and the next thing I know I see Dean lunge for me, and feel the vamp dragged off me, I only know she was dragged because of the gash I now had on my bloody neck, fantastic I thought but it wasn't too bad. Sam had grabbed her from behind, Dean pushed me behind him before advancing on the son of a bitch. The bitch put up a good fight but wasn't a match for the three of us though, took us about 15 minutes of struggle but got her head off after that.

What the hell was I going to do now, I had a dead body in my house, I could see neighbouring houses turning lights on and I could hear sirens in the distance, they must've heard the ruckus, Fuck "I'll grab a bag, we're leaving" was all I could say, luckily I always kept a bag packed in case I ever did need to run off in a hurry, I managed to shove my boots on and grab my bag and car keys, the boys followed suit, we made a run for the cars and just drove. "God dammit!" I shouted as I pulled over around 30 miles outside of town. For once I thought I might've been able to have a normal life now I'd had my revenge, I guess not, once a hunter always a hunter, just like my uncle warned me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

It was around 4am when we eventually pulled into a motel on the outskirts of Nevada, god I was just happy to stop, I needed to let what had just happened actually sink in, I saw Dean walking back towards the impala with two sets of keys, thank god I had my own room, "Thanks" I muttered as I got out the car, took a set of keys from him and grabbed my bag. I started for the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder, surprisingly it was Sam "You want to talk about it?" I could see the pity in his eyes, "I'm going to go get a shower, then you two can come in if you want, I just need half an hour to myself" I didn't even look at him when I said it, I just needed a little time to process right now.

As soon as I was in the room I turned my music on, and headed straight for the bathroom. The hot water felt amazing on my tense muscles right now, I just stood there for a while, after about 4 songs had played I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel loosely around myself before walking into my room to grab some underwear out of my bag, I slipped it on after and just sat on the bed, my thoughts running wild, I knew I couldn't have stayed in town after this, not after everything else that had happened to me there, my parents death for one, I think really I've just been waiting for an excuse to leave. I was hoping the police would presume me dead or missing. How could I have been so stupid though, I didn't just almost get myself killed, I could've got Dean and Sam killed too, I need to be more careful. I guess after tonight I'll just go my own way then, leave the boys to it, I'll just get in the way if I'm with them.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, "Fuck...Just a minute!" I shouted towards the door while I hunted for some clothes, I ended up shoving a plaid shirt on that was ridiculously long on me, when I looked in the mirror I actually remember stealing it from Dean all those years ago. I opened the door and in came the Winchesters, I sat on one of the beds and Dean sprawled across the other one, Sam decided to sit on the end of my bed. "So, you want to talk about it?" Sam asked putting a hand on her shoulder, "I don't particularly want to, but you're going to make me anyway" I shot back a little harsher than I meant to "Sorry, it's just weird, I don't have a home anymore" Dean then piped into the conversation "You didn't have to run you know, you could've made up some bogus story about us two attacking you and your friend, we never stay in one place anyway"

"Look if I'm honest, I think I've been looking for a way out of there for a while, especially since my parents death, just so much bad has happened there and not an awful lot of good for me" I sighed half smiling. "I'll just rest up here then be on my way tomorrow, I might even head to South Dakota, see if that old hunters still alive. I'll only get in the way if I come with you two" My eyes darted to the floor after that last bit. All of a sudden I felt arms around me, I noticed they were Sam's arms "Paige, you don't have to do that, come on the road with us, honestly we don't mind, if you were able to take 8 vamps out alone the other night I'm sure you'll be fine with us" I looked up to see him smiling at me, "Besides we need someone to save our arses every now and then" Dean winked at me as he said that, I just rolled my eyes at him.

It wasn't long after that we all crashed, they must've went back to their room after I'd fallen asleep, or more likely passed out from exhaustion. I looked at the time to see it was 12pm, I never sleep in this late, I got up and got dressed settling on a black vest top with a blue plaid shirt and black jeans, I quickly put my boots on and shrugged my leather jacket on before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. Once I'd put my bag in the car I decided to wake the boys up, I casually walked over and started banging on the door and shouting till one of them opened up. Dean opened the door wearing nothing but a towel, fuck me that boy had muscles now. I walked in shutting the door behind me "Where we headed then?" I asked looking around the room, Sam was on the phone to someone, "Bobby's by the looks of things" Dean said sorting through his bag for boxers, I honestly couldn't help but let my eyes linger for a second, Dean in a towel, was one of the best sights I'd seen in a long time. "Enjoying the view sweet cheeks?" Dean said cockily witch pulled my gaze from him, my cheeks went a slight shade of red, fuck he'd caught me. "Okay so where's this Bobby?" I asked looking at Sam trying to change the conversation "South Dakota" was his reply as he packed up the rest of his things "Wait, Bobby Singer?" I asked pretty shocked. "Yeah, how'd you know Bobby?"

"He was the hunter I met along the way, he trained me and taught me everything I know" Was my reply smiling, god it would be nice to see the old guy. "Well lets get going" Said a now fully clothed Dean heading out to the impala "We'll stop for food on the way somewhere" he added before getting in and shutting the door. "I'll follow behind you, because I am not leaving my baby behind" I said laughing as I got in my car, I noticed Dean roll his eyes at that.

It was around a 20/21 hour drive, after we'd been driving about 8 hours we stopped at this little diner. I climbed out my car and the first thing I done was lit a cigarette up, I needed to stretch "I forgot how uncomfortable it was to drive her for any length of time" I said stretching my neck side to side while making my way over to Dean, "Well if you're coming on the road with us, leave it at Bobby's, we're often on the road a lot longer than this" He said laughing at me, I hated to admit it but he had a point, I fake glared at him as I finished my cigarette and we walked in. We were given a booth in the back, I slid on one side while Dean sat across from me and Sam right next to him. "What drinks can I get you all?" the waitress asked never taking her eyes off Dean, she just looked like your typical easy girl really. "She might as well have no uniform on with how much skin is on show" I said bitterly as she walked away after we'd ordered our drinks, my face scrunching up in disgust, "Hey, I've seen worse" Dean said shrugging, "Dude you've slept with a lot worse" Sam said to Dean laughing while his eyes scanned over the menu "I did not need to know that!" I say laughing along with them. "Know what you're ordering?" Great she was back and eye fucking Dean again, "I'll take the bacon cheese burger, and heavy on the onions" Dean flashed her his signature smile, "I'll take the chicken and bacon salad" Sam said handing her the menu back, "I'll have the same as him" I pointed at Dean as I said it.

"I never pegged you as a burger girl" Sam said taking a drink of his coffee, "Yeah well there's a lot you two don't know about me" I flashed him a smile before finishing my cup of coffee "I wonder if this place sells Rockstar?" I said setting my cup down, I flagged the waitress down and asked her, she brought me one straight out too. I opened the can as Dean asked "Like what?" I looked at him slightly confused "What don't we know yet?" He asked as our food was brought to the table. "Well how about this, once we get to Bobby's you can ask me questions to your hearts content, right now I just want to eat and finish this long ass drive" I said while stuffing my burger in my mouth "Your two are ridiculously alike, you know that" Sam said trying to hold in a laugh, "What do you mean?" I asked at the exact same time Dean did, we both had mouthfuls of food so it came out kind of muffled. Sam burst out laughing at that sight looking between the two of us "Whatever Sammy" I said smiling taking a sip of my Rockstar, he glared at me after that, I knew he hated being called Sammy.

Once I'd finished my burger I called over for a slice of whatever pie they had, Dean and Sam done the same "I'm just nipping outside for a quick smoke" I said getting up and walking towards the door. Once we get to Bobby's I am so taking a hot shower, and possibly stealing some of his whisky, I could do with a drink. I headed back in once I'd finished smoking to find my pie on the table, I wasted no time in grabbing my fork and digging in "God this pies good" I heard Dean say as I was just enjoying another forkful "So how much longer do you think we'll be on the road?" I asked them both, "It's around another 12 hours, but I'd say with the way Dean drives we'll be there in 9 or 10, if you can keep up" Sam said drinking the last of his coffee "Trust me, I'll keep up" I said smirking to myself, I could still remember the way to Bobby's perfectly, I planned on beating them there. We paid for everything and headed to the cars "I wonder if Bobby will remember me" I said smiling, Sam put and arm around my shoulder squeezing me whilst saying "I doubt he'd forget you, we didn't"

"I certainly didn't forget you punching my dad straight in the jaw" Dean said laughing "So I'm sure he'll remember a little firecracker like you"

"I'll have you know I was always well behaved for Bobby" I said smiling proudly "I'll believe that when I hear it from him" Dean shouted over his shoulder getting into the impala. I started my car up and turned the music up, blasting Born to be Wild as I started driving.

I was behind Dean for about 4 hours, but god was this boring, I wonder if I can overtake him and actually keep the speed up, I pulled out slightly to check there was no cars coming on the other side of the road, there wasn't, I put the window down just before pressing the gas a little bit more, as I came along side them I noticed Dean's window was down "Try to keep up" I shouted across before pressing the pedal fully down and speeding ahead in front of them, laughing as I did. My favourite song came on so I started singing to my hearts content, I turned the music down a little bit and answered it putting it on speaker "What the hell was that?!" I heard Dean shouting down the line "Like I said, try to keep up" I replied laughing, Just before I hung up I could hear Dean say to Sam "At least the girl has decent taste in music" I continued at the speed I was and turned the music back up, only around 5 hours of driving left thank god!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I pulled up to the all familiar salvage yard, I was actually nervous to see Bobby again. I heard the roar of the impala pulling in, Sam got out first, high fiving me "Nice move back there overtaking him" Sam said while laughing, turned to face Dean, seeing he looked slightly annoyed "Hey, I told you to keep up!" I started walking towards him "I'm sorry it just gets awfully boring being in a car by your-" I was cut off by falling to the floor, once I'd landed I finished my sentence "self" I groaned not that it made a difference, Dean and Sam were laughing their ass off, I got up and brushed myself off "Yeah you really haven't changed" Dean said between laughing fits, I joking punched him in the arm.

"What's all the ruckus about?!" Bobby shouted in our direction, god he hadn't changed, "Hey Bobby" the boys said in unison walking towards him, I followed behind them, "Hey, it's been a while" I said smiling sheepishly, "Paige?!" Bobby said as he engulfed me in a bear hug, "Can't breath Bobby" I said as he put me down, "How ya doing kiddo?" he asked guiding us inside "And how an earth have you ended up with these two knuckleheads?" He added grabbing four glasses and pouring us a glass of whisky, "I'm doing fine Bobby" I said picking up my glass and downing it swiftly, loving the way it burned as it went down my throat "And I bumped into these two 'knuckleheads' back home" I said laughing, Dean elbowed me lightly in the side for the knucklehead comment. "I meant, how'd you end up with them?" Bobby asked refilling my glass "They interrupted me on a hunt, after posing as FBI agents in my shop!" I said rolling her eyes "Hey don't leave out the part of how we saved your arse" Dean said pointing his finger at me. "You did not save my arse, I had it handled" I said turning to face him "You call a vamp holding a blade to your neck having it handled?" As Sam finished that sentence I remembered about the cut on my neck, I quickly checked it over in a compact mirror, it was fine it'll be healed in fully in a couple of days. "Boy's cut it out so she can speak" Bobby said laughing "And will you two stop bickering!" he said amused pointing at Dean and me.

Me and the boys finished telling Bobby what had happened, and how we've met before, it was almost 7am when we finished talking "well I'm gonna go in the shower and catch a couple of hours sleep, someone fancy showing me where I'm sleeping?" I asked the boys, Dean was the one that stood up, "I'll show you the guest rooms and you can take your pick" He picked up both our bags before heading up the stairs, followed behind but not before hearing Bobby say to Sam "Those two are ridiculously alike" and I heard half of Sams response "Yeah, they were together when they were younger but" I'd have to ask him about that later on. "Take your pick sweet cheeks" Dean said flashing her a smile and pointing to two different rooms, "I'll take that one" I pointed to the one closest to the bathroom. He walked in an put my bag on the bed "You know, I begged my dad not to leave town that night" He said putting his head down "It wasn't your fault Dean, don't take this the wrong way, but John was a dick" I smiled walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him, unfortunately I was tiny compared to him so my head only just reached his chest. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me back and said "It's nice having you back around again". I pulled back "Anyway I'm going to go in the shower and have a nap, so shoo!" I said pushing him out the room "Okay, I'm going, I'm going" he was laughing as he walked out, I shut the door behind him and leant my back against it. This sounds ridiculous and I hate to admit it, but even after 9 years that boy makes me feel like a lovesick teenager , I've actually really missed him.

I gathered my shorts and a tank top and some underwear and made my way to the bathroom, I turned the shower on first letting it run to warm up, stripped of my clothes and stepped in letting the hot water run over my body, I stood under the water for a while just remembering some of my time with Dean all those years ago

**Flashback**

**"Dean stop it!" I struggles between laughing and attempting to breathe, god I hated it when he tickled me, he eventually stopped after what seemed like an eternity. "By the way, Happy Birthday" He said smiling and sitting up, he grabbed something from his jacket pocket. It looked like newspaper "What's this?" I asked as he handed me it "It's not much, and I didn't have any wrapping paper so I had to use newspaper, sorry about it" he looked down towards the floor nervously "You didn't have to get me anything you know" I stated laughing as I started unwrapping his gift "Yeah well it's your 18th birthday and anyway, I wanted to" He stated matter of factly looking at face, obviously judging my reaction since I was just finishing opening his present. It was beautiful, it was just a simple silver amulet on a leather cord, but I loved it.**

**"Tie it on for me?" I asked smiling from ear to ear I turned so he could tie it around my neck "I love it Dean, Thank you" He finished tying it, I felt him kiss my neck and I leaned back into him, I bit my lip, I knew he'd done this all before, I hadn't and I was a little scared, but I really wanted it, I mean we'd fooled around before but never actually went all the way, but I was ready, and I knew I wanted Dean. I turned so I was facing him again, I opened my eyes to see his beautiful green ones looking right at mine, I leaned forward and kissed him, my arms snaked around his neck as one of his hands found it's way to my waist, I felt his tongue glide across my lip asking for entry, I gladly deepened the kiss, I slowly started leaning back till my back hit the bed and he was on top of me, our lips never coming apart, God I got lost in his kisses. I felt his hand sliding up my side gently, I leant up slightly so he could pull my shirt over my head, I felt his hand gently cupping my breast, and he was leaving a trail of kisses down the side of my neck, a moan slipped from my lips. I started moving my hands down the front of his chest, I placed one hand on his hip and the other was fumbling with his t-shirt, within seconds he had sat up on his knees and pulled it over his head, as he done that I made quick work of getting rid of this bra. He gazed down at me before his lips found their way back to mine I could feel him trying to undo the button on my jeans, once he had they were slowly coming off so I was left in my underwear alone. His lips didn't return to mine this time, instead they found my nipple, and one of his hands were rubbing me through my underwear, "Dean" I moaned, his mouth left my nipple to kiss my neck again, "I love it when you moan my name baby" he said as his hand found its way under my underwear now, I felt him enter one finger and slowly start moving, I moaned his name again, only this time louder, he rubbed my clit with his thumb and entered another finger, I could feel my stomach tightening. his mouth met mine again, god this felt so good, "faster" was all my managed to breath out, I could feel my climax nearing. He felt me tighten around him, he kissed me just letting my ride it out for a few moments, I felt him fumbling with his belt buckle and his own pants next, just before he threw them onto the floor I saw him reach into his pocket for a condom, before I knew it he was on top on me again, he kissed me again "Are you sure you want to do this Paige?" I opened my eyes and looked right into his, "I'm sure Dean" I replied biting my lip as he begun to enter me slowly, I felt him stretch me, his lips met mine again once he fully entered me, he waited a few moments before continuing, starting off slow his lips were on my neck as I threw my head back moaning loudly. He kept the slow pace for a while before speeding up slightly, "Oh god! Faster!" I said my voice getting louder, he leant back on his knees and put one of my legs on his shoulder before slamming into me, Fuck that felt good. Both our moans getting louder, I could feel the tightening starting in my stomach again, I opened my eyes slightly before slowly running my hand down my body reaching my clit I started to rub in a fast circular motion, "Fuck Paige, keep going" I heard Dean groan, that was all I needed before body shook with release, I felt myself tighten around him, a few more thrusts I felt him still in me, shaking slightly. He slowly pulled out and dropped my leg back down to the bed, his lips found mine again as he lay beside me wrapping an arm around me before we both drifted to sleep.**

A knock at the door and Sam shouted in asking if everything was okay pulled me from that memory, I must've gotten seriously distracted by it, my breathing was pretty loud when I shouted back to tell him I was alright. I quickly turned the shower off and shoved my clothes on, I opened the door slightly to make sure no one was about so I could quickly slip into my room without anyone seeing me. The coast was clear, I headed to my room and curled up in the bed, smiling at the memory as I drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

It was around 11am when I woke back up, I stretched out in the bed before getting up and throwing on a plaid shirt over my tank top, I started to head downstairs because I was bloody starving. Once I got to the kitchen I noticed no one was about "They must still be asleep" I said to myself, I started hunting through Bobby's fridge and cupboards to find out what he had that we could eat, I eventually settled on pancakes and bacon. I played some music on my phone while I was cooking, the sweet sound of ACDC played through the kitchen while I got on with things. I didn't even realise I was subconsciously singing and dancing slightly until I heard coughing from the doorway "Fuck Sam, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted playfully punching him in the arm as he made his way to the stove. "What you cooking?" He asked trying to steal a piece of bacon from the pan, I smacked his hand away "Bacon and pancakes, and you can wait till it's done" I said flipping the pancakes over "Why don't you go wake Bobby and Dean, it'll only be a few more minutes" Sam went away to go get them both from wherever they were.

Not even two minutes later Dean pretty much ran through the doorway "I could smell bacon, please tell me it's finished?" He asked excitedly as he looked in the pan over my shoulder. "Get the plates out, It's done" I said laughing at him. Sam and Bobby returned to the kitchen and sat at the table, I put a plateful in front of the three boys then sat down with mine, Dean didn't waste any time in starting, he made a slight moan and he ate a pancake "Dude, it's only pancakes and bacon" I said laughing at him before taking a bit of my bacon "So what's the plans for today?" I asked hoping we'd get to stay for a few days "Well I think we'll lay low here for a couple of days" Sam said smiling at him "By the way, this is really good" He added meaning the breakfast she made "Plus you said we could ask all the questions we wanted" Dean said with a mischievous smirk on his face "I forgot about that, I was hoping you would too" I said groaning a little, I really didn't want to do this. "He never forgets when he's got a chance to embarrass someone, trust me, I would know" Sam said laughing "Well why don't we go to a bar later, have a few drinks and I'll tell you all whatever you want to know" I smiled as I said it, I wouldn't mind once I'd had a few drinks. "I'll pass on that one, Rufus called before, he needs my help on a hunt" Bobby said finishing the last of his breakfast "You three can stay here though, I'll be back in a couple of days" He said putting his plate in the sink. "Well when you get back we'll go grab lunch somewhere and catch up" I told him putting my plate in the sink and turning the water on and putting some washing up liquid in it. "Sounds good" He grabbed his keys and gave me a hug "I'll see you three when I get back" He said as he walked out the door.

"How about a movie day?" I ask the boys as I was drying the dishes I'd just washed "Only if I can pick the movies?" Dean said "because I ain't watching any chick flicks" He added chuckling "Just no porn dude" Sam said to him shaking his head. It took us about half an hour to decide on a movie, we eventually settled on Die Hard, it wasn't the best film, but it'd do. I sat on one end of the couch and Dean sat on the other side with his legs up so his feet were in my lap, Sam took the leather chair beside where I was sat. We ended up talking through most of it, and laughing at Dean reciting almost every line "Dude will you stop!" I said pushing his feet off me, he kept moving his legs witch was doing my head in. "He's annoying isn't he" Sam stated, me and Dean had bickered through most of this film, and honestly he was annoying as hell, how the fuck Sam put up with him I did not know "You both love me really, I'm adorable" He sarcastically said flashing us both a smile. "Yeah, you wish hun" I laughed as I said that "Well I'm going to go actually get dressed and get ready, we're still heading out for 4?" I asked as I stood up making my way to the stairs "Yeah, gives you around an hour to get ready" Sam said smiling "I'm actually going to have a shower anyway" he added before following me up the stairs, perfect! I wanted to talk to him about what he said to Bobby yesterday anyway. As I was in front of the doorway of my room I took a breath before asking Sam if I could talk to him "Sure, what's up?" He asked me as I started digging through my bag for some clothes. "Well yesterday I overheard some of your conversation with Bobby, and I was just wondering what else was said?" I asked him pulling a black dress out of my bag "Well what did you hear?"

"I heard you telling him we used to be together but then I heard you add a but, and I was just wondering what you said after that, I'm curious" I said holding the dress up in front of me "Also, what do you think for the bar?". "I like the dress, and I was just sharing my thoughts on this situation with Bobby" He ran his hand through his hair as he said this "And what exactly are your thoughts?" I asked him raising an eyebrow laying the dress on the bed. "Well...Umm...I just think that...That there may still be something there between you and Dean" I just looked at him with a blank face "But you know, it's non of my business, I just haven't seen him look at someone the way he looks at you for years" He added. "Firstly, he doesn't look at me like anything, secondly there's nothing there and nothing would happen since I've only just met you two again and thirdly I need to get ready" I said flashing him a smile and jokingly pushing him out of my room. "Well we'll just see what happens, but like I said they're only my thoughts on it" He said smiling at me before disappearing into the bathroom.

I closed my door and turned my music on, the sound of Ellie Goulding filling the room, I loved almost any music, not just rock. I stood in front of the mirror singing along to the words of her latest song as I started messing about with my hair. "What are you waiting for" I sang as I danced a little grabbing a comb out of my bag and started to backcomb and mess my hair up a little. I started on my make up next, I decided to go for a big smoky eye, I started with the base shadows as the next song came on, I couldn't help but sing along to it as I continued, "All of the lights land on you, the rest of the world fades from view" I let the words fall off my lips as I finished one eye, starting the other one, so many feelings coming back with the words "All of the love I see, please, please say you feel it too" I smiled while singing reminiscing on old times, I wonder if there was anything there with me and Dean, I think it's just me getting my hopes up, I never really got over him. I finished the other eye, pleased with my work, You Shook Me All Night Long came on as I started applying my lipstick, I settled on a red, I loved the way it looked against the black eye makeup. After I'd finished that I dug through my bag again looking for some underwear eventually finding a black lace set, I slipped out of the clothes I had on and pulled the underwear on and matching bra. I danced around the room for a bit singing along, I'm not going to lie I was actually looking forward to going out with the boys, this could be fun. I slipped the black dress on, it was a low plunge neckline with slits cut out in the sides, I loved this dress it showed off a couple of my tattoos like the quote on my ribs and it showed a little of the anchor on my thigh, I took one last look in the mirror pleased with how I looked before slipping on my leather jacket and my black heels before turning the music off and heading downstairs.

I walked into the living room to find the boys both sat on the couch talking, Sam had settled on wearing a red plaid shirt and his jeans and Dean settled on a maroon plain red shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and his jeans "Ready boys?" I asked smiling at them, their heads snapped in my direction, I swear their jaws dropped, they looked surprised "Don't look so shocked, I can dress like a girl you know" I said laughing walking over and putting a finger under Dean's chin pushing his jaw closed. "Um, you look...You look gorgeous" Dean stuttered out "Yeah, you clean up pretty good" Sam said laughing at his brothers reaction. "Sammy, you're driving" Dean said throwing his keys in Sam's general direction barely taking his eyes off me, tonight could be eventful. Sam headed out the door towards the impala, "Ladies first" Dean said with a smirk on his face holding the door for me "Such the gentleman Winchester" I smirked rolling my eyes at him. I walked towards the car and felt an arm snake around my waist, I looked up to see Dean there "You look amazing" He whispered in my ear, I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face, I looked towards the car to see Sam looking our way with a 'I told you so' look on his face before getting in the impala, Dean opened the car door for me and closed it behind me before getting in the car himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

We arrived at a bar within the next 15 minutes, it looked alright actually, not like the usual dives I ended up in. "I'll get the first round" I said as I got out the car "But I am having a cigarette before we go in" I stated pulling them out of my pocket, The boys pretty much just moaned about it the whole time we were stood outside, I rolled my eyes at them as I threw it away and heading inside. We headed towards a booth along the back wall, I shrugged my jacket off "What are you boys wanting?" I asked taking the money out of my pocket "We'll just have a beer" I headed to the bar and ordered our drinks, I ordered a shot of whisky for Dean and myself too since I knew Sam wouldn't want one since he was driving. I collected the drinks on a tray and walked back over to the table noticing the boys had sat opposite each other, I slid into the spot next to Dean after placing the drinks down and grabbing my shot. I quickly downed it before any questions started. "Nervous?" Dean asked smirking, I shook my head "Nope" I popped the 'p' as I said that. "Right ask away" I said as both boys grabbed their beers. "Can I go first?" Dean asked, Sam just shook his head, I think he knew what was coming because all he said was "Go ahead"

"Right so, I've noticed three tattoos so far, anymore?" That wasn't too bad I thought "I do, I've obviously got the three you've noticed which are the anchor on my thigh, the quote on my ribs and the anti possession tattoo, I've also got a quote in Latin on my left side of my waist, and also this" I pulled my hair around one side to reveal the three little birds behind my ear. I took a drink of my beer noticing Dean's shot still hadn't been drank. "So, my turn I guess" Sam said taking a drink "Favourite movie?" He added, "Easily Friends with benefits" I answered "I thought I'd ask the simple easy questions, because I know what my brothers like" He stated smiling at me before taking another drink. "My turn again" Dean said turning to me, I was pretty much dreading his questions "How many sexual partners have you had?" A smirk made it's way onto his face, I quickly grabbed the shot I had bought for Dean and downed it, I really should've expected something like this from him "Dude seriously, you couldn't have eased into that?" Sam said laughing and shaking his head at his brother "What I'm curious" He said shrugging his shoulders and turning back to me "6" I answered quietly my cheeks going bright red "Where's been your favourite holiday destination?" Sam asked me trying to clearly get away from the question pretty quickly, "Easily Disneyland!" I said smiling at Sam "See he's the nice one" I stated trying to sound annoyed while pointing at Sam and glaring at Dean. "You said I could ask all the questions I wanted in all fairness!" Dean said holding his arms in front of him in a defensive manner "I really don't know what else I expected from you" I said shaking my head at him, smiling. The questions continued like that back and forth for a couple of hours, by the end of it I was feeling pretty tipsy, I'd needed a good few shots to help me answer some of the bloody questions Dean was asking.

After a while Sam disappeared to the bar for a drink but didn't come back, I was just catching up with Dean when I spotted him talking to a blonde girl, she looked really pretty actually "I bet you $20 he ends up going home with her" I said to Dean pointing at Sam and this girl "Sam, pffft he never hooks up, you're on!" Dean replied very sure of himself. "Seriously, he doesn't hook up?" I asked looking quite shocked "Barely anyway, he's not really that type of guy" Dean said drinking the last of his beer. I heard Something's Gotta Give by All Time Low start playing "C'mon Dean, dance?!" I asked all excitedly "Sorry hun, I don't dance" He stated shaking his head at me "Fine" I said shrugging my shoulders at him, I made my way over to Sam, "Sorry sweetie but can I steal him a second?" I asked the blonde girl he was talking to "Sure, just come back when you're done" She answered me smiling at Sam, Sam leant in and kissed her cheek "So why did you steal me?" He asked laughing at me since I was already dragging him towards a little dance area "We're dancing since your brothers boring" I said moving my hips with the music throwing my head around slightly, I was pretty tipsy by this point so I really didn't care what I looked like, Sam was just trying not to laugh at me too much, he joined in a little but not much but still I got to dance, I started singing the chorus pretty loudly by this point "Wake me up, Say enough is enough, I'm dying to live, Something's gotta give" I sang smiling over at Dean, he had his phone out videoing at his point laughing at us, we both must've looked like idiots. Once the song was over Sam gave me a hug and made his way back over to the girl he was previously talking to and I headed back to the table to find that Dean had bought me another drink "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk" I said taking a drink "I'm just buying them, doesn't mean you have to drink them" Dean winked at me as he said that, I laughed sitting back down, I noticed Sam coming back over to the table, with the girl "Hey, do you guys mind if I take the car, we're gonna get out of here" Sam asked, he'd only had 2 beers so he was defiantly save to drive, me and Dean on the other hand certainly were not "Sure, We'll walk back, it's only like 25 minutes" I said flashing him a smile "Have fun!" I shouted over winking at them as they started to walk away. "Looks like you owe me $20" I said turning to Dean, who looked as though he was rather shocked by the event, I just started laughing as he begrudgingly handed over $20.

About another half an hour later me and Dean started to head back to Bobby's it wasn't late it was only around 10pm, but I decided I'd had enough to drink once I tripped out the door going for a smoke. Dean persisted on having his arm around my waist on the walk home, apparently he was 'holding me up' and 'helping me walk' I was not that bad. We got back to Bobby's after what seemed like forever, I ended up taking my heels off after about 15 minutes of walking, I couldn't keep them on any longer so I managed to persuade Dean to give me a piggy back. He put me down once we got on the porch outside Bobby's front door, I shrugged my jacket off once I got in the kitchen pouring us both glasses of water, "Fancy watching a movie?" I asked sounding a little more hopeful than I wanted to, I just didn't really feel tired yet "Sure, I'll even let you pick" He flashed me a signature smile taking his glass and heading into the living room, it may have been the alcohol talking but goddamn he was gorgeous, he defiantly got better with age. I found him sat on the couch so I sat down next to him curling my legs up beside me, I leant into him slightly, I didn't mean to it was just comfortable. I grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels till I noticed Friends With Benefits was on, I put the remote down deciding that this was what we were watching. I felt Dean's arm around my shoulders, I leant my head on his shoulder before saying "I had fun tonight" I smiled my eyes fixed on the TV screen "So did I" was all he said as I slowly started to drift asleep, maybe I was more tired than I thought.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Sam coming home, goddamn the boy was loud, I groaned as I stretched my arms up, I accidentally hit in the face as I did, we both must've fell asleep on the couch, I noticed we were both laying down so he must've shifted position last night. "Sam could you please keep it down!" I heard Dean shout as he rubbed his jaw where I'd just hit him "Sorry" I said sitting up "Dude my head hurts" was all I said as I got up to try and find painkillers and get a glass of water, I was still in last nights clothes and everything. I noticed Sam had brought breakfast in with him "I love you right now" was all I said as I started ripping the packaging off my food, I sat at the table Dean coming into the kitchen and grabbing the other breakfast burrito that was there "You look like a panda" He said chuckling as he took a bite "Right now, I really don't care, I'm starving and my head hurts" Sam was laughing at me "Yeah, you were pretty drunk last night" he said eating his food. "I wasn't that bad, it's just shots man, they don't agree with me" I said groaning "This foods making me feel sick, I'm going to go shower" I added getting up and heading upstairs.

Once I was in the bathroom I looked in the mirror, Dean was right I really did look like a panda, my eye shadow and mascara was pretty much down half of my face right now, I turned the shower on, while I waited for it to heat it I brushed my teeth trying to get rid of the taste of last nights alcohol. I quickly stripped out of my clothes off and got in the shower, it was the best feeling in the worst, I scrubbed my eyes trying to get most of the makeup off before washing my hair and getting out, I didn't bring any clothes or anything in so I just wrapped a towel around my body and quickly walked to my room to get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Once I was dressed I headed back downstairs, feeling much better after a shower, I headed straight into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee, I saw Sam sitting at the table with Dean, "Have fun last night?" I asked him as I sat down with my coffee "Unlike Dean I don't kiss and tell, but it was fun, that's all I'm saying" He said laughing "Spoilt sport!" I said playfully sticking my tongue out at him "So what'd you two get up to after I left" Sam asked looking between me and Dean "We actually came back not long after you left, last thing I remember is putting Friend With Benefits on" I said smiling at him "You actually got him to watch a chick flick?" Sam looked at you shocked "Indeed I did, proud of me yet Sammy?" I asked laughing "Will you two shut up, I only let her choose because I was tired and knew I'd fall asleep" Dean piped in with "You totally enjoyed that film" I said smiling in Dean's direction. "You two looked pretty cosy when I came back this morning" Sam said looking directly at me, my cheeks went a bright shade of red, I tried to cover the fact I was embarrassed, but it totally didn't work "Yeah we crashed within 20 minutes of being home" was all Dean said "He's pretty comfy though, I have to admit" I said smiling in his direction. "I think I might wash Rosetta today" I said finishing off the last of my coffee "I'm going to do some research" Sam said putting his cup in the sink "Such the nerd Sammy" Dean said chuckling "I'll help you wash you car if you want? I might as well work on the impala too" Dean added smiling at me, "If you want to, I'll give you a hand on the impala"

Sam headed to Bobby's desk so I wasted no time in getting changed and grabbing my docking station and ipod before heading outside, I found Dean already filling a bucket with soap and water as I switched off the old fuzzy radio and plugged my docking station in, in the garage and just pressing play, I walked over and grabbed the sponge out the bucket and started scrubbing my car, I heard Dean singing along to Highway to Hell as it was playing, "Nice singing" I sarcastically commented next thing I know, he's soaked me with the hose, I let out a little scream as he did, I didn't realise the water was that cold "Oh that's it, This is war!" I shouted starting to storm towards him picking up the bucket "Oh not you don't" He said playfully laughing and continuing to spray the hose at me, before long we completely forgot about cleaning the cars we just ended up in one big water fight, I was trying to get close enough to throw the bucked of water over him, eventually I just ran, not caring how wet I was by this point and as I went to throw the bucket, I slipped straight on my arse, and took Dean with me. We both just lay there for a while laughing our arses off we were both soaked from head to toe and honestly I don't think either of us gave a shit, it had been fun. Dean helped me up but I kept slipping because of all the soap on the ground, eventually he gave in and threw me over his shoulder before we heading inside, I automatically went to the fridge to grab a drink and grab Dean and Sam a beer when he put me down, Dean took it off me and headed to go get out of his wet clothes, not that I blamed him, I headed to Bobby's desk to give Sam his "What the hell happened to you?" I heard Sam ask trying to hold in his laugh at me "Dean happened" was all I said handing him his beer. "He started a water fight, so I'm declaring war" I laughed as I said that "Fancy joining my side?" I asked playfully winking at Sam "If it means we get to annoy the hell out of Dean, the hell yeah!" We sat for another five minutes scheming against Dean and laughing about it, We heard Dean clear his throat at the doorway "What you two so chirpy about?" He raised a eyebrow suspiciously "Oh nothing, Sam was just telling me about his night last night" I replying trying to look innocent "But yeah, I'm going to go get changed and then we'll continue out conversation Sammy" I said flashing him a smile, I needed to get out of these wet clothes. "Before you go anywhere, I'm going go get us some lunch, what you wanting?" Dean asked stepping in the doorway so I couldn't go anywhere "Just surprise me" and with that I walked around him and headed to go get changed.

I quickly got changed and headed back downstairs, Dean was still gone, I figured he'd be gone around half an hour, "Sam?" my voice rang through the house, "In here!" his voice sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, I walked in to find him sitting in front of his laptop "You looking for a case?" I asked him looking over his shoulder "Yeah, I am, haven't found anything yet, but I will"  
"Right, so, any tips for getting one over on Dean-o?" I asked hopeful sitting next to him at the table, "Since, you know, you two used to have prank wars constantly from the stories you've told me" Sam chuckled at that "I hate the be the one to do this, but he knows me too well, he knows the stunts I'd pull, your on your own!" he chuckled shaking his head at my puppy dog look "I'll get him out the way for you to do whatever your going to do, but like I said, he knows my ideas" "Right, well with both of us I'm sure he wouldn't guess our ideas" I smirked at him "I swear to god if I end up with nair in my shampoo again, I'll kill you" He laughed a little, I knew I'd won at this point. "Right so, I'm not going to try anything yet, I'll get him when he's not expecting it, it'll be easier to do when he's not on edge" "You do realise his prank wars can get out of control right?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me "I figured he'd be a challenge, but he won't win, trust me" I laughed turning my head towards to doorway when I heard the front door open, Dean walked in humming Metallica, he threw a burger in my direction and he gave Sam a salad in a carton by the looks of it. "Bobby called, him and Rufus have finished that job, apparently it was a simple salt and burn, he's headed back now, said he'd be here by tomorrow morning" Dean informed us taking a bite of his own burger "Great, I'll keep looking for a case for us" Sam opened up his laptop again as he said that, "So...I've got a question?" Looked between the boys "Yeah, what is it?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food "Can I drive?" I said looking directly at Dean as he almost spat out the mouthful of food he had and Sam just burst out laughing "Not a chance sweetheart, you are not getting behind the wheel of my baby. Ever!" I used my puppy dog look on Dean at this point "Don't try that look, it's not happening" He just shook his at me, well it was worth a shot.

A few hours had passed and Sam was still sat in front of his laptop not really saying much, me and Dean had been sat on the couch while he watched daytime TV, god I was so bored, I kept shifting my sitting position till I ended up sat cross legged facing Dean, I started prodding him in the arm, he looked at me out the corner of his eye and raised his eyebrow then looked back at the TV, I kept going for another couple of minutes "Will you knock it off" He snapped "Nope" I said popping the 'p', he kept trying to ignore me, but then I starting making stupid noises, Sam actually got up and went into Bobby's study because he couldn't concentrate with the noise. "Seriously Paige, stop" he said turning his head to face me "But I'm bored Dean", "Well find something to do" was all he said "I have, it's fun annoying you" I smirked at him, I managed to keep it up another 10 minutes before he snapped "Two can play at this game" Was all he said as he pinned me down and started tickling my sides "Stop it Dean" was all I managed to get out in between breaths and laughter, he had my hands pinned at me sides, damn he was quick at that, while I was thrashing about I managed to get my leg hooked on his waist, I flipped us which resulted in us ending up on the floor, must've took him by shock because I had time to pin his arms above his head and I had my legs pinning his body down. "That wasn't funny" I choked out trying to get my breathe back "It kind of was" He said trying not to laugh at me, Sam must've heard the bang we made because he came running in his knife ready "Seriously, I leave you two alone for 5 minutes" Sam rolled his eyes at us but couldn't help but laugh at his brother now struggling against my grip, I might've been small but I've got a decent amount of strength. "Say sorry and I'll let you go" I smirked as I said this knowing he'd keep struggling rather than apologise "Why should I apologise, you started it!" he kept trying to get free and after a couple more minutes I felt myself being lifted off Dean, literally, Sam threw me onto the chair away from Dean "In all seriousness, I've found us a case" Dean managed to pull himself up, he was rubbing the back of his head, oops. "What is it?" I asked giving Dean an apologetic look "Well numerous murders in a new neighbourhood, when I looked into it the housing estate was built after a mental asylum was knocked down a couple of year ago, and when I looked into more, there's been numerous deaths since the place got knocked down on guy who worked there on the construction just flipped out according the witnesses, he just went crazy he tried attacking a few of the other workers before drilling into his own brain basically, I can't find much on why the mental asylum was closed down though, I'll have to dig into that at a local library" "Defiantly sounds like our kind of thing then, we'll leave in the morning, as for tonight, we'll just enjoy our last night off, so I don't know about you two but I'm having a few drinks" and with that Dean headed to the fridge to grab three beers. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Dean P.O.V**

It was around 6am when I woke up, I'd packed my bag for the road and by 7 Sammy had done the same "Rock paper scissors to decide who wakes her up?" Paige was not a morning person and I did not want to be the one two wake her up after we didn't sleep until around 2am, "Always with the scissors Dean" Sam smirked as he said that, lucky bastard "Here goes nothing" I groaned as I headed to her room, this was not going to be fun.

"Paige" I whispered walking into her room to find her sprawled over the right side of the bed, the quilt tangled around her legs and one of her arms draped over the side of the bed, almost hitting the floor, I cautiously walked over to her "Paige" I said a little louder this time. She stirred a little in her sleep and rolled onto the left side of the bed, the way she was laying on her side I could see her curves perfectly under the quilt, one of her legs and her back completely on show now, only a little bit of quilt covered her behind. "Paige, c'mon wake up!" I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly as I said this, she still didn't budge, I'm almost positive I heard her moan "Paige!" I said a little louder this time, she defiantly moaned this time, but still didn't move, fucks sake, she's probably dreaming, looks like I'm doing this the bad way, "Wakey, wakey Paige!" I shouted this time pulling the quilt off her. "The fuck?!" She sat up ridiculously quick still half asleep "What time is it?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes, "It's 7am, c'mon get dressed it's time to hit the road, we'll stop for breakfast on the way" I smiled at her "Oh and also, what were you dreaming about, because whatever it was, you seemed to be enjoying yourself by the moans I heard" Her cheeks went a bright red colour at that comment, "Out. Now!" She threw a pillow at me and she stood up. I laughed as I headed back downstairs, "She's up, she's getting ready" Sam was pouring two cups of coffee "Good, here" he handed me a cup, taking the other one for himself.

I heard the shower turn on upstairs, okay so we're probably going to be waiting for her for about half an hour, I think I really need to talk to her when we get 5 minutes alone but then again I probably shouldn't, it might make things really bad. I mean, really she she's only just re-met us less than a week ago, but in all honestly, I think, no I know, I still really like her. I never really forgave my dad for just making us up and leave like that, I wanted to stay, or at least long enough to maybe get her to come with us, yeah it was selfish, but sue me I really fricken liked the girl. "What's on your mind?" Sam interrupted my thoughts "Nothing"

"Yeah, right, c'mon what's going on in your head right now" Sam took my empty coffee cup and placed it in the sink, "Like I said, nothing" I ran my hand through my hair "Bull, I haven't seen you look like that since the Charlie incident" and by the Charlie incident he means the poor girl we met a year or two ago and introduced to hunting, not by choice, she was getting tracked by Demons, and we only told her the truth because she didn't believe any of the bullshit we fed to her first. We were hunting a spirit and we asked Charlie for help, we used her as bait because the spirit had a certain type he would go for, this spirit thought he was doing the world a favour and was killing anyone he thought had sinned according the bibles rule and according to the bible homosexuality is a sin and of course Charlie's gay, so it made her perfect bait, promising nothing would happen to her, she's just a kid (well she's not, but I saw her as a little sister figure) the bastard almost got her because we had to separate, I had to try and burn the bones which didn't work so Sam had to find and burn the item he was tethered too because unfortunately we we're unlucky bastards, I just got to her in time, I was quilt ridden for weeks, we just got her to the hospital in time, but even once she pulled round she still ended up with a broken arm and ribs because of me.

Sam just looked at me, fucks sake he's not going to drop this. "Listen, It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine" "No you're not, your worried about something" Yeah, he's not going to drop this. "I'm just a little worried about Paige okay?!" I spat, not meaning for it to come out at harsh as it did, "Why, she'll be perfectly fine with us on this hunt" I sat forward in my seat. "I'm not worried about the hunt okay" I ran my hand through my hair again "I don't even know what's going on man, like I think I still care for her, in fact no, I know I do. I shouldn't, not in the way I do anyway, I sure as hell know she doesn't for me, I mean how could she" Sam cut me off right there "You need to talk to her, for once in your life don't be a stubborn douchebag and just talk to her. As for any feelings you think you have, just make sure their real and not just lust before you say anything, I actually really like her as a friend and I think she'll be good for us"

"So what, just openly admit I think I still like her, no, why would I do a stupid thing like that, I just up and left years ago, I'm surprised enough that she doesn't hate me, I know I would hate me, hell I do hate me. I'm not going to do anything that could risk her walking away, so I'll just keep my mouth shut, and so will you, you hear me?" I pleaded with him. "Fine, I'll keep out of it, but just remember she's my friend too, so please don't do anything stupid" I rolled my eyes at him, she sees me as a friend and nothing more, let's just keep it that way, relationships don't end well for us.

**Paige P.O.V**

He thinks he's such a smartass, I can't believe I actually moaned in my sleep though, I mean c'mon Paige pull yourself together! Before he rudely woke me up I'd been enjoying a rather nice dream including Dean, not that I'd ever tell him that, he probably didn't even look at me like that anymore, I mean sure, we had a thing but he was probably just looking for a hook up and if he just wants sex he can go get it from some random girl he's never going to see again. I better actually get ready, they'll kick my ass if I take too long. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Once I was back in my room I quickly got dressed before tying my hair up, I needed to get it cut if I was going to actually hunt properly with the boys, longer hair gets in the way, I'll never forget being on a hunt with my uncle and I had really long hair, like down to my hips long and a seriously pissed off shifter grabbed it, safe to say I cut it after that, when it's shorter it doesn't become a hassle, plus it's so much easier to manage. I quickly threw some clothes and essentials back into my bag before heading downstairs, I could hear Dean and Sam talking, well Dean sounded pissed

"I would hate me, Hell I do hate me!" I heard that but his voiced seemed to get quieter after that, I just heard Sam asking him not to do anything stupid as I stepped down the last few stairs, I'm not even going to ask, it's probably just about this hunt.

"Hey Dean-o, Samantha, when we leaving?" I asked smiling as I walked into the kitchen, "Now, just been waiting on you, and never call me Dean-o ever again" Dean grabbed his keys and started towards the door, I followed him and Sam was close behind me. We'd been driving around an hour when I started complaining I was hungry "We'll stop off at the next diner we pass, now please stop whining" Dean turned the music up, probably to drown me out, I sat back, I was just happy we were stopping for food, I was starved. We pulled up outside a diner and I decided to have a quick smoke before heading in, I told the boys to head in and grab a table, gave me the perfect opportunity to set up my revenge for Dean, I'd dug out a slow setting super glue from Bobby's, I coated the steering wheel and the drivers seat and headed inside, by the time we're fnished it'll just feel slightly tacky so he won't even notice it until it's too late.

I walked in and noticed the boys sat in a table at the back, no surprise there, I joined them and placed our order, we spent the 15 minutes we waited for out food just talking about this hunt, our food come and honestly I don't think I've ate something so fast "In a hurry or something?" Dean asked raising his brows at me, "I just really wanna get this case sorted" I said innocently smiling at him, Sam looked at me puzzled "Well I'm going to go pay I'll meet you two at the car then. "So, just watch Dean once we pull away, then again once he gets out the car at the next stop" I said smirking at Sam "What have you done?" He just looked at me laughing, "You'll see" Dean was walking towards the impala now, I got in the back behind Sam trying to hold in a laugh as Dean climbed in, he put one hand on the wheel, it wasn't until he went to start pulling away he realised his and wouldn't come off the steering wheel, Me and Sam burst into fits of laughter "You didn't!" He said looking at Sam, "uh-uh, not me!" he said pointing at me "Way to sell me out Sammy, I did warn you that this was war!" I said still not being able to stop laughing at Dean as he tried to tear his hand off the wheel "And I told you I didn't want nair in my shampoo so I was keeping out of it" Was all Sam said, after about 4 minutes Dean eventually got his hand off "Oh I swear, it's on Paige" He said giving me his worst bitchface yet, "It is Dean, it's on like donkey kong" I said still trying to control my laughter, he was going to hate me even more when he tried to get out, Dean 1, Paige 2, He's got no idea what he's started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in a little while! I had a little medical emergency but I'm all good now! I'm going to try and update at least once a week if I can! :)**

**Chapter 9**

The hunt was pretty simple, turned out to be a pissed off spirit, it was finding the bones that was the problem, even though she'd been murdered the doctor or shrink or whatever there was at the time of her death made it look like a suicide and knocking the place down clearly pissed her off, we'd found her bones on the outside of the cemetery walls, took some doing, but we'd managed. Now battered, bruised and covered in dirt we were back in the impala "Where we headed again?" I asked trying to lean over the radio from the back seat, "Our batcave" Dean stated flashing me a smile "We're going to the bunker we've got back in kansas" Sam was getting himself comfy in the front seat. "Finally!" I pretty much shouted in Dean's ear as I finally reached the dial the change the station "House rules" Dean slapped my hand away "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole" I fake glared at him in the rear view mirror before making myself comfortable across the backseat.

I was rudely awoken by Dean blaring the horn after what seemed like minutes of being asleep, turns out I'd been asleep long enough for us to arrive at this bunker, but it just literally looked like a little set of doors and that was it. "This is it?" I asked, the shock evident in my voice "Yeah, looks like nothing from the outside, but it's massive inside" He held his hand out for me to help me out the car. "Where's Sam?" I looked around seeing no sign of him "He's already inside, he left me with the job of waking you up, he's took all our bags in already" Dean walked up an pushed the door open, holding it open while I walked in "Always the gentlemen" I laughed stepping through the doorway "Whoa..." I walked down the stairs towards what looked like the living room, this place was massive, I felt Deans hand on the small of my back guiding me towards the kitchen I'm guessing, my eyes must've been the size of golf balls, I did not expect this when they said they had a bunker, I expected a shitty two bedroom shed or something. "So there's not a lot left in the cupboards so I'm gonna do a supply run, anything you wanting?" Sam asked me, chuckling at my expression most likely. "Erm, just make sure there's loads of coffee and rockstar" I smiled trying to look around a bit more "Bring me some pie" Dean added "right so, I'll be back in about an hour or so" Sam grabbed the keys from Dean and started to walk out of the kitchen, I followed "Oh and show Paige around, looks like she's dying to have a look" Sam chuckled and headed up the stairs "So, how about I show you the library and garage first?" I just nodded in response and followed his lead to the library.

"Damn, that's a hell of a lot of books" I ran my fingers along one of the shelves "there's all sorts here, not just lore books" I picked up a copy of the grimm fairy tales and started flipping through the pages "out of all the books, fairy tales really?" Dean laughed looking over my shoulder "My mother used to read them to me as a kid, I loved them, yeah the grimm ones were a little dark, but I still loved them" I turned my head to smile at him "Keep it if you want" Dean put his hand over mine to close the book "You can keep it in your room" He smiled quite sheepishly "My room?" I could hear the confusion in my own voice "Well we've got plenty space, so yeah your room, that's if you want to stay" I saw his eyes drop to the floor "I think I'd like that" I smiled a genuine smile and I swore his face lit up and he had the dorkiest smile ever on his face "Now c'mon, I wanna see where I'm going to be keeping Rosetta when I go collect her from Bobby's!" He pretty much pulled me out the library. "And this is the garage" He opened the door and I couldn't do much but stare, the cars in there were amazing! I walked in the walls were lined with different tools, there was easily 6 or 7 cars in here, it was amazing, there was still so much room too. "Nice cars" I commented "They're pretty damn sweet like" He smiled whilst looking around himself. "C'mon I'll show you your room, it's even got an en suite" He started to walk out the garage, I followed him closely, the book still in my hands.

Once we reached the living room again he picked up my bag "I can carry that you know" I pointed at the bag "I've got it, it's fine" He smiled at me before disappearing round a corner, I jogged a little to catch up with him, "Right so, Sammy's rooms just here" He pointed to a door, "And this ones mine" He pointed to another one a couple of doors down. "And this is the one I thought you'd want with it's own bathroom" He opened the door about 3 doors down from his room, he dropped my bag onto the bed and stood looking a little awkwardly, I walked over and sat cross legged on the bed "I like it, quick question though" He turned to face me "Can I redecorate?" I smiled "You can do what you want, it's your room" He laughed sitting next to me, I noticed a mischievous smirk on his face "What are you doing?" I raised one eyebrow and looked slightly at him "Nothing" He turned his upper body so it was facing me, "Why don't I believe yo..." I was cut off by Deans hands attacking my sides "Stop it!" I thrashed and kicked but he wouldn't stop, "Stop it, please!" I begged between laughs. He eventually stopped after what seemed like an eternity "What the hell was that for?!" I half shouted trying to catch my breath "Payback for gluing me to the impala" He laughed at me, my face was probably bright red right now. "That was funny, this was just mean!" I pouted "Anyway, I kinda need a shower, and so do you" I laughed leaning over to grab my bag and start digging through it "I'll go get sorted then you can meet me in the living room if you want?" He stood up and started towards the door "Yeah sure" I flashed him a smile before disappearing into my bathroom with my toiletry bag and towel.

God it felt good to actually get all this mud off me, and the hot water seriously soothed my muscles, hunting was defiantly not the most glamorous job. I eventually got out the shower and got dressed, I towel dried my hair, I am defiantly chopping that this week, even if I have to do it myself, it's starting to annoy me. I headed to the living room, my hair still damp, to see Dean sitting on the couch on the phone to Sam I'm assuming, "Okay, well just give me a call when you've met her and you're heading back here...Right, See ya soon Sammy" yeah, it was Sam, I was right. "Hey Dean-o" I walked over to sit next to him "Charlie rang Sam, he's going to meet her in town and then their heading back here, you'll get alone great with her, it'll be nice to catch up with her actually" he put his phone on the little table at the side of the sofa and picked up the two glasses of water he had there, handing one to me "thanks, so we've got some time to kill before they get back then?" I asked taking a long drink after that "Yeah I guess we do" he put both glasses back on the table "So anything else here that you could show me?" I smiled at him "Well there's the shooting range" He stood up and pulled me up "Oh hell yes Winchester, that sounds like fun" I practically ran behind Dean.

The shooting range was fantastic, there was a wall just lined with different guns, I picked up a silver 40 caliber pistol and Dean picked up a 9-mm pistol. "Right, most head shots wins" I called moving to stand in front of a target, loading my gun of choice and standing preparing to shoot. "So what do I get when I win?" I lined my shot up and turned my head slightly to look in Dean's direction "You mean what do I get when I win" I said pulling the trigger a proud look on my face as it was a clear headshot. Dean's jaw dropped slightly, he clearly wasn't expecting that "lucky shot" was all he said as he started shooting, we both kept shooting till we ran out of bullets, Dean pressed a button and the targets came closer as we both counted how many head shots we'd made "I've got 12" Dean said ever so smugly "I've got 15 here" that sure wiped the smile of his face "Damn you gotta show me how you do that" Was all he said looking at my target, I laughed as I put the gun back and started to walk out the room.

After that we sat in the living room and just talked about random crap for about an hour before Dean's phone rang, Sam calling to inform us he was on his way back with Charlie, he said they'd be about another half an hour. "So, I'm going to go grab a beer, want one?" Dean got up heading to the kitchen "Yeah, sure" I made myself comfortable on the couch at this point, lying against the arm with my legs stretched out onto the other side, Dean returned handing me a beer, then lifting my legs up so he could sit down before putting my legs in his lap. I took a sip of my beer before letting my mind drift, Dean snapped me out of it my putting his hand on my bottle where I'd began to pick at the label. "You okay?" He asked, looking at me with concern "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine" I half smiled my eyes glued to the label on my bottle, my thoughts going back to where they were, I was thinking about my parents, and everything that happened after their death, and everything I did after the death, a certain few things I certainly wasn't proud of and I certainly didn't want Dean to know, not yet anyway. "Bullshit, c'mon what's playing on your mind?" He pushed my chin up this time so I had to look at him "Nothing Dean, I'm fine" I took a drink of my beer "Yeah I really don't believe that for a second, but hey I'm not going to push, I'm here if you ever need to talk" He rested his hand on my knee "Thanks"

The bunker door opened then, we both looked up to see Sam coming down the stairs, Dean jumped up seeing Charlie, wait, that was Charlie, oh fuck! Dean gave her a hug before standing to the side to introduce us, not that we needed introduced "Paige?!" she sounded shocked, "Hey Charlie" I smiled sheepishly and she gave me a hug, Dean and Sam just looked pretty shell shocked "Wait, you two know each other?" Sam's eyes darting between us, "It's kind of a long story" We said in sync. This was going to be a long night...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

I hadn't seen Charlie since she passed through California a year or two ago, we'd all grabbed a beer and sat around one of the tables in the library to talk. "So how exactly do you two know each other?" Sam asked to either me or Charlie, I decided to jump in before Charlie could open her mouth.

"We met when she passed through Cali, I met her at Comicon" I smiled at the memory, and Charlie started laughing "I may have accidentally spilled coffee all over her" That caused Dean to burst out laughing, Charlie smacked him across the head.

"It wasn't funny! She ruined my costume!" She exclaimed glaring at Dean for laughing, Sam was trying to suppress a giggle, I could tell by just looking at his face.

"Anyway, after that we got talking, and we ended up sticking together throughout the whole convention, after I replaced her costume that is" I took a sip of my beer before Charlie took over the story.

"I invited her out to dinner and drinks once the convention was over, I was surprised as hell when she accepted my offer, I mean, have you seen her?!" She raised her hands towards me and I just rolled my eyes, Deans eyes widened slightly I smirked at the look on his face, he certainly didn't expect this.

"But yeah, one drink led to another, and a couple of hours later we ended up back at Paige's, I said I'd only stay for a couple of nights-"

"And you ended up with me for how long was it, 4 months?" I started laughing "Well, not that you were complaining" Charlie winked at me as she said this and I went slightly red, why do I get the feeling Dean was going to have a field day with this.

"Wait, you two were...Together?" Sam looked shell shocked, and well Dean, he was still sitting wide eyed with his mouth pretty much agape. "Not officially" I answered him "More like friends with benefits" Charlie butted in.

"Don't be subtle about it Charlie" I just laughed as I said that.

"Anyway, back to our story" I took a sip of beer again before continuing "After she'd been staying with me around a week she stumbled across my weapons and stuff, I had no idea how I was going to explain that one" I shook my head smiling to myself "Then I discovered she done a little bit of hunting here and there, other than that everything was pretty ordinary for us" I looked at Dean again, he still hadn't said anything "Dean, you okay?" I leaned over to wave my hand in front of his face "Earth to Dean?!"

"What?...Yeah yeah I'm fine" He started laughing hysterically, the rest of us just started at him "Dude, what's so funny?" I asked

"Just the fact me and Charlie have to compare notes!" I went bright red at this point and just hid my face in my hands while Sam burst out laughing "Whoa, what?! You and Paige?!" I heard Charlie ask. Just as she was about to say something again I piped in "Right, no more talking on this subject! No 'comparing notes', nothing!" I pretty much shouted "Spoilt sport" Dean muttered "I heard that Winchester!" I pointed my finger, glaring at him he just flashed me a smile before starting to laugh again.

A few more hours had passed and we told Charlie everything that had happened, how I'd ended up with the Winchesters again and they told me how they'd all met, and now I think I'm ready for bed, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Guys, sorry to be a party pooper, but I'm gonna call it a night" I stood up stretching my arms above my head "See you in the morning" I called over my shoulder once I started walking towards my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I awoke once I heard the door to my room creak open, my hand subconsciously gripped the gun I'd kept under my pillow. I heard footsteps towards me, then I heard a crash "fuck" I heard the intruder curse, I opened my eyes slightly and released the grip on my gun recognising the voice as Dean.

"Dean?" I noticed he was carrying a tray "What are you doing?" I asked sitting up so I could lean against the headboard. "I was trying to bring you breakfast in bed, but I may have dropped the orange juice" He placed the tray on my lap to reveal he'd made pancakes.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast you know?" I grabbed my fork and started to dig in.

"I know I didn't have to" He smiled and sat on the bed beside me after he'd finished cleaning up where he'd dropped the glass. "Anyway, when you're finished we should go say bye to Charlie, she's leaving, said there's some emergency she needs to tend to"

"Oh, okay" I continued eating, with Dean stealing bits now and again. Once I'd finished Dean took the tray and started to head towards the door, once he was out the room I jumped up and went over to the drawers to pull out a pair of shorts before following him out to find him, Sam and Charlie already in the living area.

"Leaving so soon?" I pouted at Charlie

"Sorry, little emergency to take care off" She stood up to give me a hug before saying her goodbyes to the boys and heading up the stairs towards the exit "Peace out Bitches" She said as she walked out the door causing us three to laugh.

I turned towards the boys "What's the plans for today then?" I started towards to kitchen to grab a rockstar.

"I was just going to see if I could find us a case" Sam answered following me

"And while he's doing that I'm going to chill and stick a movie on" Dean chimed in "Fancy joining?" He added flashing me a smile.

"Actually, I think I'll join Sam" I smiled in his direction, Sam looked slightly taken aback "That's if it's okay with you?"

"Erm, yeah, it'd be nice to have the company" Sam turned to start walking towards the library with me close behind him.

"You're both boring!" Dean shouted after us, I just shook my head at that.

Hours passed pretty quickly, we'd been chatting in between researching which made them pass a little quicker, Sam hadn't moved from in front of his laptop for about an hour and well now, I was getting bored, and fidgety. I'd attempted to do some research on lore and now with the leftover pieces of paper I was making a paper aeroplane.

"Throw that at me and I swear I'll kill you" I snapped my head up at the sound of Sam's voice, noticing he was now looking towards me

"Don't worry, I won't" I smiled innocently before sitting back in my chair "God, how do you do this every day, I'm so bored"

"I actually enjoy doing it" Sam laughed at me since I was now pulling stupid faces trying to entertain myself "Why don't you go and find Dean" He reached over to pull the book I'd been reading earlier towards himself.

"You don't mind?" I smiled at him "Or are you trying to get rid of me?" I laughed slightly standing up.

"Go, seriously I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here, everything seems pretty quiet at the minute" He looked back down at his laptop screen and started typing, I took that as my cue to leave. I walked back through the bunker hoping to find Dean, I turned the corner into the living area to find it empty, so I kept walking checking the kitchen and then the garage, Dean was no where to be found so I started to head towards my room.

Walking down past the bedrooms I heard music, well more like a guitar. I stopped outside Deans door, that's where it was coming from, I recognised the tune as smells like teen spirit straight away, wait is he singing?! I stepped as close to the door as I could and pressed my ear against it to listen. Damn, he's actually really good, I chanced opening his door slightly popping my head in slightly, he was too caught up to realise I was even there, he was sat on the bed with his back to the door, I slipped in and as quietly as I could shut the door behind me. As soon as the door clicked shut I heard him stop, I quickly turned to face him, was he embarressed?

"Don't stop on my account" I smiled at him walking over towards the bed

"How long have you been listening?" He looked up at me as I sat down beside him

"Long enough, I had no idea you could play, let alone sing" I reached over for the guitar "Do you mind?" I asked looking at him

"You play?" He handed the guitar over, I took it setting it on my lap aimlessly strumming a few chords

"I haven't in a while, I can still remember a few songs" I started strumming the start to Paramore's CrushCrushCrush

"Well I think it's only fair I get to hear you since you've heard me" He smirked at me I just shook my head and started to sing

**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all**

As I finished the first verse I closed my eyes and just kept going, once I got to the bridge I opened my eyes smiling up at Dean noticing he was singing along, I never pegged him as a Paramore fan.

**Rock and roll baby, don't you know that  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, give me something to sing about**

"Not bad" He smiled at me, I couldn't help but let my gaze linger longer that I should on his emerald green eyes, tearing my gaze away I mumbled a thanks and handed him his guitar back. he stood up to place it back on it's stand.

"I'd never pegged you as a Paramore fan" I laughed as I said that, the thought of him listening to them made me laugh, I could just imagine him rocking out in the impala alone to misery business.

"They're a guilty pleasure, just don't tell Sam" His gaze was focused on me again, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks

"You're secrets safe with me" I looked up at him noticing how close we actually were, my gaze wandered to his lips then back to fix on his eyes, my breathing got considerably faster. Just as our lips where millimetres apart Sam knocked on the door, we instantly jumped apart as he walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Am I interrupting anything, because I can just, you know what... it's not that important anyway" He quickly stepped back out the door and just as he was about the close it me and Dean simultaneously shouting his name,

"You weren't interrupting anything" I finished just before looking back at Dean.

"What'd you want to tell us anyway?" Dean asked standing up

"I was just looking for you two to see if you wanted to come into town?" Sam's gaze dropped to the floor, Dean looked pretty agitated and well me, all I could think was perfect fucking timing Sam!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

A week had passed and everything was relatively normal, I'd finally picked Rosetta up from Bobby's and she was now in the garage. The boys had found a case which they'd went and sorted, I sat it out to go collect my baby, and nothing was ever said about what happened with Dean, or should I say what almost happened. I'm surprised Sam never brought it up if I'm honest. Really the past week we'd not done a lot, we'd pretty much kept to ourselves, I kept myself occupied with my car, Sam kept busy with his research and well Dean, I'd barely seen him.

I was getting a little bored now mind, I'm going to see if the boys fancy going to grab a bite to eat or at least get out of the bunker for a bit, don't get me wrong, I like it here but it can make you go crazy being cooped up indoors all the time. Pulling a purple shirt over my vest top and shorts I headed out towards the living area to see if I could find either of the boys.

"Hey Sam" I greeted him walking in and finding him sat with a book on his lap, no surprise there, I perched myself on the table in front of him. "Can we all do something please, I'm getting ridiculously bored being cooped up in here constantly" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"I'm trying to find us a case, why don't you go ask Dean?" He turned a few pages in his book before continuing "I think he's working on the impala"

"Fine, but if he's too busy with his 'baby' we're doing something, no arguing!" I pointed a finger towards him laughing as I said it, He just laughed and put his attention back into his book, bloody nerd, I mean I love him but all he does is sat with his head in a book or in front of his laptop.

Making my way to the garage I heard ACDC's You Shook Me All Night Long playing, I slowed my pace down as I recognised Dean's voice right away, peering around the doorway I could see him leaning under the hood of his beloved impala and I could hear him singing clearly. His grey t-shirt was covering in oil and dirt from the engine and I could see smears down his arms and one down the side of his face. Damn he looked hot as hell, and that voice, I'll never get tired of hearing that!

I slowly made my way in trying not to make too much noise, but failed miserably as I tripped right over a tool box and smashed straight into Dean, I quickly saw the floor coming into view, then bang, I hit the deck knocking all the tools down with me. I looked up to see Dean bent over laughing hysterically.

"Laugh it up" I groaned trying to push myself up, but only ended up slipping back down as my hand hit a little bit of oil, which in return only made Dean laugh harder. Two can play at this game, I leant forward to grab his ankle before pulling him down to the floor too. He quickly stopped laughing as he started falling, he made quick work of putting his hands out before he fell, I'm quite glad he did, he fell face first which means he would've landed straight on top of me.

I looked up to see his emerald eyes staring straight at me, we were inches apart, I couldn't help it I just burst out laughing, his hands were now on the floor either side of my head, I heard him chuckling at me slightly.

"Trying to sneak up on me were you?" I heard him ask, I calmed myself down and saw he had one eyebrow raised and was smirking at me.

"Not exactly, you just didn't hear me and I didn't see the tool box" I smiled up at him, I could've sworn I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips before returning to fix themselves back on mine. I leant in slightly unsure of whether to just kiss him or wait, you know what fuck it, I'm going for it. I crashed my lips to his and one of my hands made it's way to the back of his neck. I felt his body tense up with shock before he started to return the kiss, but damn once he did, one of his hands came to rest on my waist and I felt his tongue glide along asking for entrance, I happily obliged, I got lost in it, my other hand making it's way to his cheek to hold him in place, I felt his grip tighten on my waist and his other hand tangle in my hair.

It ended all too soon when we pulled away to catch our breath. He leant back on his knees to get up, and I sat up, what did I just do.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" I looked at the floor suddenly feeling embarrassed about what I've just done "I should probably..." I looked towards the door as I was standing up.

"Don't apologize" He grabbed my arm as I made a start for the door "Honestly, it's fine, it was just as much me as it was you" I turned to face him noticing his eyes glued to the floor "I'm just going to go shower and get all this oil and everything off me" He stated heading for the door rather quickly.

"I should not have done that, I really shouldn't have done that" I kept muttering walking back through the bunker to find Sam.

"What's up with you? Dean just stormed past me with the same stupid look on his face?" God I must look as panicked as I feel if Sam's asking

"Nothing, nothing at all" I tried my best to smile but I could tell it looked false.

"Bullshit, c'mon what's happened, have an argument or something?" He closed his book and paid full attention to me, probably studying my face to see if I'm lying.

"No, no not an argument" I took a deep breath before sitting across from him "I may have kissed him" I muttered under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"That's what this is about? You two kissed" He just started at me before starting to laugh. I wacked him across the arm

"This isn't funny! I don't even know what I was thinking, god I've probably ruined everything now" I ran my hand through my hair before continuing "I mean, oh god he couldn't wait to get out of there, I'm an idiot!" I slumped forward with my head in my hands.

"Calm down, start from the beginning, what happened? I don't exactly want details, just how did it happen?" Sam was laughing slightly as he said this, stupid giant.

"I tripped over a tool box, kinda took Dean with me when I fell and it just sorta happened from there" I suddenly found a lot of interest in fiddling with my shirt before hearing Sam burst out laughing again "You're a douche, you know that" I glared at him.

"Sorry, but seriously, you tripped over a tool box?" He shook his head before continuing "Just talk to him, I'm sure you won't have ruined anything" He looked at me sincerely.

"What am I supposed to say? I mean really, oh sorry I kissed you hope this doesn't make things awkward" I said mockingly getting up and walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Seriously, just talk to him" I heard him shout as I twisted the cap off and walked back in.

"And I'm serious, talking about it might just make it more awkward, we could just pretend it never happened?" I took a sip from my bottle while shrugging my shoulders at my suggestion.

"You two are as bad as each other, I know Dean and I know he won't talk about it unless you do" He shook his head. "Just bloody talk to him about it when he's finished in the shower" Sam stood up putting his book onto the shelves next to us and I noticed him grab his coat.

"Where do you think you're going?! You can fuck off, you are not leaving me alone with him!" I scowled at him.

We heard Dean coming back from his shower, as soon as he walked into the room Sam piped in with "I'm going out, going to head to the bookstore" I glared at him, thanks Sammy, thanks a lot dickwad.

"He left in a hurry" Dean walked into the kitchen shaking his head. He returned with a beer, and sat on the sofa, I cautiously walked over to join him, I sat down on the other end.

"So..." I trailed off picking at the label on my beer

"We could watch a film?" I heard him suggest, so he really didn't want to talk about it, fine by me we'll just act like it didn't happen.

"Only if I can choose?" I laughed slightly and I heard him groan

"Fiiiine" He whined, I cheering in victory jokingly before walking over to the stand and choosing This Means War. I put the disk in and sat back down.

The opening credits came on and once the title was shown I saw Dean roll his eyes out the corner of my eye.

"Don't knock it! It's a good film!" I said jabbing him in the arm. He just laughed at me before setting his beer on the table at the side of the sofa.

It was about half an hour in and I felt Dean scoot along the sofa a little bit, I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at him out the corner of my eye watching him trying to get comfortable, before long he was sat bang in the middle leaving me with next to no room.

"Dude seriously?" I laughed trying to push him over a little so I had more space.

"I'm comfortable, you move" Was his response as he settled in grabbing his beer again. I pulled my legs under myself so I was sat half on my knees while leaning a bit more onto Dean, I didn't realise to do it, but it was comfortable so fuck it. I drank what was left in my beer before placing the empty bottle on the floor in front of us. We both settled into a comfortable silence and watched the film.

I knew the film was coming to and end and still no Sam, where the hell was he? We were still sat in the same position.

"I can't believe she chose him! I mean c'mon, the other one was so much better" Dean exclaimed

"Dude it's the hair man! I would've chose him" I laughed as his reaction "They should make a movie after the big kiss" I thought aloud.

"They do, it's called porn" He laughed placing his bottle down now too.

"You're a pervert, but god I miss sex, I mean sometimes you just need it" I stated laughing at him.

"Sex just always comes with guilt, emotions and complaints! And it's always you women! I mean c'mon, one night and you all think we have to spend the rest of our lives together" He said laughing, I mocked a hurt expression.

"Excuse me, you are just as bad as us 'Oh yeah, baby, ugh ugh I'm done'" I mocked laughing quoting my favourite movie Friends With Benefits at this point, I'm almost sure our whole conversation was going that way.

"What kind of guys have you been with?" He replied laughing along with me.

"Terrible ones, That's why I tried girls" I laughed, this was getting interesting.

"You've just been with the wrong guys man! I've had next to no complaints" He smirked looking so sure of himself.

"Wanna prove that?" I smirked, I shocked myself with that sudden burst of confidence

"I've got an idea!" I blurted out "Friends with benefits, no strings, no feelings, no just sex" Well there's one lie, no feelings I thought to myself after I'd said that.

"What could go wrong, your incredibly sexy, I'm incredibly sexy" He shrugged his shoulders "Strictly physical" He added, I nodded my head and before I knew it, his lips were on mine once again. This could get interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

I pulled away from Dean "Wait a second" I paused as he started trailing kisses down my neck "Whatever happens" I ran my hands through his hair "We stay friends" He pulled back and looked directly into my eyes, god his green eyes were mesmerizing.

"We stay friends" I crashed my lips to his again, I felt his rough hand run up my leg and he gripped my thigh, pulling me onto his lap so I was now straddling him. One of my hands snaked around his neck while he left a trail of kisses from my lips and down my neck, biting softly now and again. I moaned while grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling his head back so our lips could meet again.

"Why-don't-we-take-this-somewhere-more-comfortable" I said in between kisses. I crawled off him to stand up, pulling him up with me. Dean grabbed my wrist and pretty much dragged me toward his room, I came to a halt about half way down the hallway and grabbed the collar of his shirt before shoving him back against one of the walls. He seemed stunned for a few seconds before his hands slid down my waist and round to my ass, giving it a hard squeeze before his hands stopped on the backs of my thighs. He gripped them hard before hooking one of my legs around his waist.

"There's a couple of things you should know, since you know we're only friends" I smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He raised an eyebrow at me smirking right back.

"I like it rough" I pulled away from him walking towards his room and opening his bedroom door "pay attention to the nipple piercings, they're pleasurable" His eyes widened in surprise at that, I just giggled a little "And lastly if I'd known this was going to happen, I would've wore better underwear" I stated laughing a little while pulling my plaid shirt off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor and turning to face him. I saw his eyes darken and he chuckled a little bit.

"Well I'll keep that in mind" He kicked his door closed and pulled me towards him, crashing him lips to mine once again and pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt him turn us and slam me back against the door.

"Fuck" I breathed out as he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back to kiss and bite at my neck again, this time a lot harder than before. I clawed at his back as I pushed his shirt over his shoulders to join mine on the floor, he released his grip on me to let it fall off his arms before pulling at the bottom of my tank top, I leaned forward a little so that he could pull it over my head and he threw that somewhere in the room.

I dropped my legs shoving him back slightly before pulling his t-shirt off dropping it next to my feet while slowly starting to kiss my way down his neck, and trailing kisses down his chest before I felt myself being lifted off the ground and basically threw onto his bed. Dean crawled over me and rested one of his thighs between my legs, I moaned as he moved his knee up a little bit and created a little bit of friction just where I needed it.

I trailed my hands down his chest, running them slowly over his muscles. I felt my fingertips hit the button on his jeans, I started undoing them as he attached his lips to mine again. He groaned as my hand slipped into his jeans now I'd got them unbuttoned, his lips left a hot trail as he kissed down my neck and reached just above my breasts.

"Fuck...Dean!" I threw my head down and gripped his cock tighter as he bit down around the top of my breasts. That was going to bruise tomorrow. I hooked a leg around his hips and removed my hand from his jeans as he started to remove my shorts. I lifted my hips up so he could slide them down. I shimmied out of them once he'd pulled them down to my knees.

Dean started kissing down my neck hungrily, nipping and biting. He roughly lifted my shoulders up to unclip my bra, ripping it off and flinging it across the room.

His mouth went to one nipple while his hand paid attention to the other, he kept sucking and nipping and playing with the piercings.

"Dean" I moaned his name breathlessly arching my back into him. I clawed at his back as his hand trailed down my stomach and into my panties, he slipped one finger into me as his thumb worked on my clit. I was a moaning mess by now, I'm sure of it. I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach signalling I was close, I clawed harder moaning Dean's name again and again, as he sped his movements up. White hot pleasure shot through me as I gripped his back so hard I'm sure I'd cut him and screamed his name rather load.

Once I'd calmed down from my high I pushed him up so that he was on his knees and knelt in front of him. Roughly and quickly ripping his pants down. I wrapped my hand around his cock as I crashed my lips to his again. I felt him grow harder in my hands. I started trailing kisses down his neck, chest and stomach until I reached his member. I looked up at him through my lashes while I took him in my mouth. His hand roughly grabbed a fistful of my hair as he threw his head back.

"Fuck...Jesus Paige!" I started moving faster licking the tip every now and again before taking him fully and rubbing and massaging his balls with my free hand.

Suddenly I felt his grip tighten on my hair before he pulled me off him and up to kiss him again.

"Sexually frustrated is a good look on you Winchester" I smirked noticing the dark lustful look he had in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to last if you continued sweetheart" he panted before kissing me and lowering me back down to the bed. I felt his hard cock against my thigh. I wound one hand round the back of his neck and one leg around his hip while he lined himself up.

He quickly thrust in, I could feel him filling me, stretching me, I bucked my hips up to meet his encouraging him to move. I wrapped my other leg around his hips and hooked my ankles together as he started pounding into me, I threw my head back in pleasure moaning his name, louder every time. I could hear him grunting and moaning in pleasure as one of his hands grabbed my boob roughly. His other hand gripping my hip so hard I just know it's going to bruise. I felt my stomach tightening again and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, at all. I gripped his bed sheets tightly in one hand and the other gripped his shoulder so tightly it would probably leave a bruise.

"Dean...Fuck...I'm close" I managed to breathe out, his hand left my boob and trailed down and circled my clit a few times before I was seeing stars and screaming Dean's name as I came hard, I felt him bite into my shoulder and shake slightly before collapsing on top of me. He rolled off me and we lay side by side for a few minutes catching our breath.

"That was..."

"Fun" I finished for Dean giggling slightly. I noticed his t-shirt was quite close to the bed so I quickly reached over to grab it.

"Defiantly, You're certainly not the same innocent Paige I used to know" He smirked shuffling under the covers slightly so he was covered from the waist down.

"I grew up Dean" I laughed pulling his t-shirt over my head.

"Seriously, my shirt?" He pointed at his t-shirt shaking his head laughing.

"I don't know where you threw mine!" I shrugged pulling his quilt over my legs and leaning back onto the headboard.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" He laughed smiling at me "So, how long you had those piercings?"

"About a year, I got them just after Charlie left" I answered him while lifting his t-shirt up to reveal fingerprint bruises on my hips.

"They're pretty hot" He moved his hand over mine on my hip "I didn't hurt you did I?" He actually look concerned.

"No Dean you didn't" I laughed at him "When I said I like it rough, I mean rough, I don't mind a few bruises or marks here and there" I smiled at him.

We settled into a comfortable silence and honestly I think I'm in a little state of shock about what's happened. I mean, I just slept with Dean Winchester. I heard the bunker door open and jumped up

"Sam must be back" I said while trying to find my missing pieces of clothing and throw them on, I couldn't find my underwear so I just had to pull my shorts on, I noticed Dean doing the exactly same thing.

"Shit" Dean muttered as he heard Sam's footsteps getting closer I quickly managed to pull my shirt over his t-shirt and kick my bra under Dean's bed to hide it, I noticed Dean had somehow managed to pull his shirt on and button it up, just as the door to his room was opened.

"I thought you two might've been in bed since I didn't find you in the kitchen or anything" He looked over at me, and then at Dean before continuing. "But, I've brought home food" He just smiled at us before walking back and heading towards the kitchen. Dean all of a sudden burst out laugher I just looked at him.

"What the hells so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh nothing, just seriously, your hair" I quickly turned to look in the mirror noticing it was sticking up almost everywhere.

"Fuck" I muttered attempted to smooth it over.

"You do realise he probably knows right? Since you've got sex hair for one and your wearing my t-shirt for two?" Dean shrugged laughing still.

"He won't know, he would've said something, wouldn't he?" I half stated half asked.

"He'll just make sly comments about it for a while" He put his arm around my shoulders guiding me out the room "Now c'mon, I'm starving" I laughed as we started walking towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I was greeting with the smell of bacon cheese burgers, I sat down at the table grabbing a burger and a beer that was in the middle of the table and digging in.

"So, where you been? You've been gone all afternoon/evening?" I asked Sam with a mouthful of food.

"I've been in town, shopping, found this awesome little book shop and there was a farmers market on too so I decided to have a look around" He stated putting a forkful of food into his mouth. "Anyway, what you two been up to?" He didn't even look up as he asked. I looked at Dean out the corner of my eye.

"We watched some chick flick she put on" Dean answered him, and winked at me, I shook my head slightly taking a drink from my beer.

"This Means War is a good movie! C'mon Sam back me up!" I added laughing.

"I've never actually seen it" Sam stated laughing, he kept looking between the two of us "Do anything else?" He knows, fuck he knows.

"Dean just wanted to show me his..." I trailed off

"I wanted to show her that old car magazine I've got, we were looking for it when you found us" Dean shrugged taking another bite of his burger.

"Uh-huh...Course you were" Sam sarcastically replied.

"We were!" I argued throwing my food wrapping into the bin

"Your hair and Dean's neck tell a different story Paige" He stated. My eyes darted over to see a bite mark on Dean's neck, fantastic. I slumped back into the chair in defeat

"You should see her hips, they're a lot worse than that" Dean stated. I smacked him in the arm pretty hard hoping he'd get the picture and shut it. "Ow! what was that for" he asked and I just glared at him.

"I don't think I want to know" Sam shook his head chuckling. "I'm glad you two managed to sort it out, you're great together so it was bound to happen" he added.

"Whoa, we're not together!" I stated, I could've sworn I saw disappointment flash over Dean's face.

"We arranged a deal so to speak" Dean added after me

"So what, friends with benefits?" Sam asked looking confused "Let's be honest that never works" He warned

"I'm incredibly sexy, she's incredibly sexy nothing could go wrong really Sammy" Dean said shrugging and taking a drink of him beer. Sam just shook his head.

"Well guys, I'm heading to bed" I stated standing up

"Could always join me in my bed?" Dean asked me suggestively

"God no, please just don't do it when I'm home!" Sam stated causing me and Dean to laugh.

"I promise Sam, I'm going to my own bed Dean-o, see you guys in the morning" I walked towards my room. Once in I took my shorts and shirt off and just curled up under the quilt in Dean's t-shirt, god I'm going to be sore tomorrow.


End file.
